Deadly Sin Lust
by shinigamikitty
Summary: Draco has something Hermione need's. He's not willing to give it to her for free. So will she agree to his terms? Read and find out. Smut packed, and a bit dark (perhaps), and a lot of suspense.
1. Preface

******Title:A Deadly Sin**

******Disclaimer: **___**Rowling is the paid author. As for the fan-fiction ;I'll take responsibly.**_

******Rated M: M for Mature; ****__****Language, Lemon, Adult situations.**

******Pairings: ****__****Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy.**

******Summary: **___**Draco Malfoy has something Hermione Granger needs; coincidentally. After finding this out, he's not willing to give it to her for free. What will the outcome be?**_

******Authors note: **___**HI! Its me again! I'm willing to try to give this a go again. Hopefully, this isn't as painful as the last...I've put a lot of effort into my story ...I took the amount of days (7) to type, reread and edit what ever I thought best fit.. I am not a professional writer; so I can't promise there still shouldn't be any Grammatical errors . I just promise to give a good story and fewer errors!**_

******You may meow read .**

Retracing her earlier steps, Hermione looked around for her marked spot. When she found it she quickly dimmed off the light to her wand , and then tucked it back away into her robes. Everything was just as she left it and nothing was touched ,or moved.

She stepped closer to inspect her doings within the ground before her.

"In my forest again, little girl?"

The expected voice still startled her, but she pretended the least.

" Mind your own business old one. "Hermione replied in equal tone as she turned to face him .The giant spider made no move to approach her. He stood within the dark, but continued on with a conversation.

" That attitude is very becoming , Hermione Granger. " He said, " I'm starting to think that it is a death wish you pray for little girl. You should find yourself lucky , that as old as I , I enjoy keeping your company."

And this was true. This meeting was something they did regularly now. He would wait in the shadows for Hermione's arrival ,and when she did show up they would start their greetings with equal tone.

Hermione's eyes searched for where it was Godfryd might of choose to sit this time. Then stopped on the darkest part of the forest that looked unusually darker than the rest, because she knew it had to be him . The spider chuckled as in a way of acknowledging that she was correct after all.

She could not help, but smile. "Why are you so persistent? Are you admitting that you enjoy keeping ___me_ the company old man?" She asked .She was anything, but rude about it. Godfryd chuckled again at her brave remark.

"Do not ask silly questions little girl. Especially when you know the answer to what you ask."He replied. Hermione smiled , and while placing her hands on her hips.

"Right. I suppose you are -anyways, " she turned away to start search for something ." I got something for you!" Announced Hermione excitingly .

She looked around frantically searching for where she put it. When she found it she quickly bent down and then scrambled around to get it.

Kneeling down Hermione pulled out the hidden bag, and continued searching inside through the contents. When she found it Hermione smiled, and then happily tugged at it from between the mass of items she had stuffed with it inside the bag and pulled it out .

"I Got it!" She announced while standing back up.

"Another treat ?" replied Godfryd with a flat tone laced with chant.

"Another bargain . " Hermione corrected.

"And what special ask do you hope for little girl?" He then asked curiously.

The spider did love bargains. Bargains that easily gained him gifts that was , because he really didn't have to work for it. He just had to answer simple questions ,but he was also a very careful creature, so it depended on the questions.

Hermione kept calm. she didn't want him to sense anything off ,and then become alarmed. Godfryd would easily take off if he had to, or he would deny her request , but continue on with irrelevant chat.

" I need to know where it is that the deepest part of the enchanted river runs."

" What sort of business do you have with wanting know where the site might be ?"

"I need something from the bottom...Something small... I promise...that is all." Replied Hermione, " and to prove my innocence I"ll give you my side of the bargain right now." She said .Then threw the prize to the hungry spider.

The air snapped with a whip. Hermione cringed slightly while turning her face to not have to see anything. The sounds coming from his direction were to unsettling for view. After the spider ate his prized meal he interrupted the waited silence.

Hermione turned back to face his direction.

"So , this ___thing,____is it _something you can not get from the shallow little girl ?" Godfryd asked in suspicion.

" If I could, I wouldn't ask. " Replied Hermione to quickly while feeling determined.

"I see..."

His tone was suggestive, and he was seemingly guessing on whether to tell her ,or not from what she could assume. Hermione winced at her own mistake. The way she had replied her remark had came out a little wrong, and if anything might have sounded rude to the spiders ears.

"I'm very sorry, that was rude of me. Today is not the best of my days and I'm sorta in a rush to know where the place is." Hermione apologized.

" Then I am willing to give you a second chance .Please, now tell me why is it that you ask for such an unexpected request?" Asked Godfryd once more.

He was willing to give her a chance to change his mind. A very generous motion on his part considering most days he really cared not to hear an excuse when his mind was final with its decision. Hermione thinking very quick already had her reasons at hand. There was no point in lying to him she figured. He would only sense the lie even before she would try.

" I need to know because- "

Hermione went on to say, but couldn't finish. The sound of a twig snapping interrupted her mid speech. She snapped her neck quickly to the opposite direction, as she then scanned the dark blindly. She refused to use her wand further more than she had already did, because using it again and now would attract to much unwanted attention.

"Little girl, what are you looking for? "

Hermione turned to face him once more giving up on the search. It was to dark and she couldn't see anyways. And for some reason even though she did she found it hard to believe that the spider was not as much alarmed as she was. Creatures always had a good sense on hearing so she was sure he had to hear. After all ,Godfryd, was a creature of the forest and a spider at that.

To bad she had no time to ask, Godfryd made no plans on finding out who was lurking within the dark.

" Wait!" He was already making his way on leave."- where are you going Mr. Godfryd?!" Hermione called out, but it was to late. He was gone , and just like that there was no trace of his presence.

Hermione made no move to chase him. Instead she turned back around to face the direction she had been looking toward a few moments in while whipping her wand up and out , and drawn aiming it for defense.

She stood still patiently trying to wait for it to show then growled out in frustration with impatience. What ever that it was out there was taking it sweet ass time, and she didn't have all day.

" whose there? show yourself! " Hermione called out and hoping it would show itself sooner. Though when it did regrettably she hoped for a different outcome.

" Well, I guess I really don't have a choice now. "

Hermione's body stiffen, and the color on her face probably drained as well. She watched him slowly , but patiently reveal himself before her. Then the words , "Oh god." slipped her mouth before she could even hold them when he stood ground before her.

Draco's lips curved up on one side with the reaction he received. He held his wand drawn forward for the purpose of casting light within their space . Hermione swallowed hard as she watched his every and agonizing step. she really had no idea what was going to happen.

"A little late for midnight walks ,don't you think Granger? " He asked. His tone sounding nothing more than just plain cocky.

"Actually I was just heading back." Replied Hermione watching his every moment with caution. Her wand was still at its side .

"Why rush?"

"What?"

That was all the time Draco needed to confuse her and get her guard down before he choose to strike. He acted as fast on his plan. As soon as Hermione did as he predicted she would he disarmed her with ___expelliarmus _knocking her wand from her side . Then quickly and next after he used ___accio_ to conjure her wand into his opened hand.

As fast as Draco acted disarming her, when Hermione had lost her balance from the blow, he reflectively acted fast closing in the little space there had been between them. He pushed her against the hard tree caging her between his arms while smiling at his own cleverness .

Hermione winced feeling dizzy from all the to-quick movements while her eyes narrowed up at the cold grey ones that looked back down at her small figure.

"Get off." She gritted toward him.

" I don"t feel like it." Mocked Draco while Hermione then futility tried to shove him off.

"Get off of me now!"

she tried to push off his weight again but Draco held his weight pressed.

Hermione kept pushing but he wouldn't move. When she did manage to get a budge he just moved back in. His physical strength was much more than hers. Of course she'd known that but she didn't think he'd put up a fight.

Realizing it was futile to keep trying Hermione all but giving up just looked back up into his penetrative eyes. She didn't bother to speak, but mustered up the deadliest stare she could give him.

"Relax Granger," Draco whispered ," be nice and I promise not to hurt you." he also warned.

" I'm not scared of you."

Hermione sucked in sounding a little more off toned than she expected. Between the struggle Draco's hand had somehow found its resting place. She didn't notice it until he began gripping at her waist tighter , and while pulling at her fabrics to her robe.

Her heart skipped a beat in hands were so hot to the touch, and though she was slow on catching on it she realized shortly then what was going on.

" This isn't funny. " She whispered against his grasp.

His other hand lifted finding rest on the opposite side. " Who's laughing, Granger? " Replied Draco.

He moved in slowly ,and nuzzled softly into the crock of her neck.

"stop it- please" Hermione gasped out hoarsely.

Draco moved on from breathing against her neck to sensual touches. He began pressing soft kisses to her neck slowly . Then he continued on with licking, then teasing, and sucking at her soft skin.

Hermione tried to stifle her moans from the pleasurable feeling, but they came out anyway. She really wanted to try and make him listen but his movements were making her forget.

"Are you listening to me? stop." Hermione moaned between the kisses.

Deciding on a way to get his attention she yanked her hand from between them, and brought it up to smack him him off. Draco caught it .Then he restrained it above her head ,with the other one shortly after.

"you like the feeling, so why are you fighting it?" Asked Draco. His voice sounded full of lust and yet wickedness.

He lifted his head just to see her response.

Hermione biting her lip habitability just looked at him .

He was right.

It was the least of an unpleasant feeling. What made it hard to believe, or for Hermione to reciprocate against was that it was Malfoy doing these wicked things to her. He was the least expectant candidate holding her against the tree, whispering sweet advances within her ear and even pressing hot kisses into her skin.

Something very unexpected, yet seemingly suspicious.

Her eyes turned back into glaring orbs.

The recent feeling Draco was had been causing Hermione pushed it back down and then out of her mind.

" Fuck you Malfoy. I'll scream if I have to!" Hermione gritted.

And it took her every bit of effort to change her voice into that tone, and make it sound believable.

" If you scream , I"ll silence you." Draco threatened, " your choice, Granger." He offered. His voice was still soft with lustful intentions. He also made no move to release her instead pressed closer.

"This isn't what you want." Replied Hermione softly. And she was betraying her oneself once more.

" Isn't it?" Draco replied breathlessly against her ear.

" so you would resort to rape,if I wasn't willing?" Hermione squealed, secretly enjoying the feel.

" You can't call it ___rape_ if you're even responding to all my touches."

He lifted his face back up as Hermione's eyes followed.

Then he leveled his face to hers for her to see him clearly, and show that he wasn't joking. " Look into my eyes and tell me that that wasn't a moan I heard, and you really don't want this." Draco asked, his eyes seemingly penetrating deep into hers.

Hermione had to look away though . She couldn't hold his gaze because he was right. Of course she was responding to his touches! Draco Malfoy as she came to admit was a very good looking individual.

Just his personalty was just the problem.

"I won't tell anyone. Just admit that you've been wondering what it would be like to sleep with me, and I might deliver on that curiosity." Draco whispered pulling Hermione's attention back to him.

Her eyes narrowed forward and quickly back onto his with his last words spoken.

"What!? You're the one that wants to shag. I'm the one pressed against the tree, and against my will!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm just being honest," Draco went on and undeterred by her tone, " now I'm just waiting for you to do the same. Like I said I can deliver on that curiosity , plus I have what you want if you give me what I need." He replied while smirking.

Hermione all, but glared at him. Everything she felt he said was just a selfish asking.

" Are you bloody kidding me?___! _" She snapped.

___" Well-"_

___" _very charming. Really, but I'm not interested. But since were on the subject tell me how long you have been following me?" Hermione asked curtly.

"Long enough." Draco calmly replied , " at least to know what you're doing, and what it is you're looking for." He said while his voice sounded with certainty.

Her heart jumped, and then she licked her lips involuntarily at the suspicion in hand. "What do you know?"

" That that stone is not in the river." Answered Draco.

Hermione looked him in the eyes searching and finding away to see if he was lying. But there was nothing___._ Whether he was telling the truth or not she could not take this matter lightly.

After moments pause Draco's brow lifted. "I told you I have what you want." He mocked .

"Sure that's what you meant." Hermione glared, "what do you want in exchange?"

The stone was something she needed ,and she'd do any means to get it. Specially since she went down such a long road and had made no choice about turning back.

Draco's lips curved up on both corners. "You. I want you ." He replied immediately. Though Hermione shook her head ' no' shortly after. she wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Anything but that." she then replied and flatly.

" Then no deal." Shrugged Draco. And making Hermione's face become flushed from embarrassment.

"I-I can't do that." She pleaded while looking away.

"Then we won't ."

All together he released her wrists but kept leaned in.

Then with his face sill so close to Hermione's he breathed heavily against her lips. Moving in more and slowly than ever yet so boldly he next sucked in Hermione's lower lip .Nipping while gently sucking at it between his teeth before he soon released her with just that in mind after he completely moved away releasing his pressed weight.

As Hermione opened her eyes slowly while he moved backing away entirely she felt the blood on her cheeks heating. The kiss had been unexpected and yet for reasons unknown she had let it happen. Simply , because she wanted to know what it would feel like. Mostly she didn't think he would do it. And when he did proving her wrong by doing so ,at that moment her mind changed.

'

Hermione's breathing now picking up from the pleasurable touch, and her cheeks flushed from the arousal she felt within the kiss just looked at him.

Now Draco had her attention, and all it took was a little push.

"H-How do I know you're not lying?" Hermione asked while feeling it hard to swallow.

The stone was still her priority,but curiosity was also at peak.

" You don't." Draco shrugged, " but I'm not." He motioned with a slight tilt to his brow.

Hermione's brow arched shortly after .

Draco then rolled his eyes.

He walked towards the second tree to give himself something to lean against seemingly while she watched him cautiously." If I was lying, why would I bother telling you?" Asked Draco drolly.

"well there's that, and then there's demand." Hermione replied curtly,but Draco just sighed." I'm just asking for sex, Granger. why are you making it a big deal?" He asked.

It was just so hard for him to understand.

Hermione cared the least that he was becoming impatient.

Draco walked back to where she stood shortly after. Hermione not sure what he was up to didn't bother moving away but stood guarded until he took her hand ,and then placed it on his front .

When She immediately felt it her eyes widen with the realization. she was aware that he was erect, but what got her nervous was the size ,and how he'd manage to hide it.

"Look," Draco said grabbing her attention again toward his eyes,"that's for you and it's because of you. I just need to kill this curiosity that's been eating the shite out of me as well, and really I blame this all on you." he said curtly.

Hermione shrieked both from the panic, and a little fear. "A curiosity. With me?!"

"Yes!" He replied pressing in, "you've been dressing sexy, looking sexy , and even acting sexy, and It's been provoking me, Granger. Or, should I say ___you've _been provoking me." Draco huskily whispered .

Hermione tugged her hand back and away placing it flat against the tree. " I have not!" She denied feeling a little embarrassed with the noticed he mentioned.

"Don't worry, I like it." He whispered while tilting his head to level their lips.

Hermione then brought her hands up to his chest to push some Draco took the motion wrong. He chuckled while placing his hands along her waist once more.

"I don't care what you like. And we can't do this.!"Hermione snapped then tighten her lips .

"But you do care. And If you want the stone you will do it." He replied pressing further in while grazing his tongue across her lips for added intention .

" I'll make it pleasurable so stop fighting."

He whispered it with not waiting any longer .Draco began by running his tongue this time along the line of Hermione's neck. Which she unconsciously took a sharp intake of air while allowing it. It was enough for him to take as an answer as he then reached his hand around her back ,and slid it up under her jumper.

'

" Relax, Granger. "Draco whispered to her.

Hermione felt shaky , but kept silent.

" Relax." He whispered again into her ear. Then while running his tongue along the flesh pulled at her robes.

"I -I don't know if I want this." she whispered back .

It was a lie though. What she meant to say was she was scared, and that she wasn't sure how to respond to his new sudden interest.

"Typical." said Draco none to harshly, "just do as I say. "

"wait-"

Hermione turned her face and pushed him a little to back him off pausing his action. Draco stopping his motions leaned up to see what was bothering her.

He narrowed his eyes down towards her worried ones waiting.

" You didn't say what I would get in exchange." she breathed while looking back at him ,feeling determination. He should have known this would happen. She had always been stubborn and always asked questions.

Draco smiled ," Sex. Anything goes. Until I'm satisfied. In exchange you get the stone. "He replied.

" Fine. But words are as good as nothing ."

" Then I'll swear on it- Here take your wand."

Draco moved pulling his wand and hers out his pant .

An omen was what she wanted then he was going to give it to her. He threw Hermione's wand back to her, and she quickly caught it then next readied herself for his given direction.

Pointing his while she followed after, he had her repeat after him:

" ___**I solemnly swear that I will fulfill my end of the deal .If I should fail I'll be covered in boils ,and bare an unforgivable sickness.**_"

The words echoed one behind the other. And as they ended their last word of their agreement a thin blue line spilled from the ends of their wands. It snaked through the air as it soon conjoined until they separated once more finally entering the opposite wand it had come from.

After Draco whipped his wand back into safe keeping Hermione did the same. Tucking hers back to her side pocket of her still facing each other with a long moments pause all there was left was to complete the took the steps to close in some of the space.

" Ready pet?"Draco asked musingly.

" Don't call me that," Hermione replied nonchalantly, " lets get this over. "

As Hermione followed into him not expecting the sudden action she knocked them both over. Within the fall she collapsed on to Draco's chest. flushing from the accident she looked up ,but said nothing.

Draco chuckled then took hold of her, and pushed her gently back to give himself stood up in front of her and began to undress.

Hermione watched as if mesmerized, but really enjoying the sight. As she suspected, even under the fabrics ,he was certainly handsome .She held no shame admitting that.

Draco was down to his boxer shorts before Hermione realized he too was staring at her.

"Help me take them off." He asked while kneeling patiently in front of her.

"what? "

" My shorts, take them off for me." Draco replied while moving up, and pulling her closer to him.

Hermione reached out her hands to do as he asked. her cheeks burned from slight embarrassment and yet sudden affectionate embrace . She mechanically pulled his shorts down, but didn't look down. She kept her eyes on him and did not want to see the ___thing _that would soon be in her. That was something she still could not do.

Draco on the other hand returned her eye contact, but he was far from looking scared. It was, it seemed, to watch her reaction while she did what he asked.

when she was finished he graced her with a smile , and after a small kiss to the skin beneath her ear . "Now lets get you undress." Draco whispered as he grazed her ear with his lips before moving away, " I'd like to take my turn and watch as well." He said .

Then he sat back on his calves. He watched Hermione silently as she slowly with shaky hands removed every piece of fabric.

Hermione felt nervous with his eyes on her, but did as she was told quickly. As she was down to her last item , with her knicker being the last she took them off slowly before looking back up.

" Now what?" She asked. Then knelt back down applying her weight to her knees as well.

Draco then shifted their cloaks ,and belongings underneath he had it situated he had Hermione lay down on it while he settled himself after between her legs then readying for their agreement.

" Open your legs wider for me ,Granger. " He asked while moving back up soon after and next leaning off while grasping her thigh along with him.

"Why?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice realizing too late what he was going to do .

He held her thighs making sure she couldn't close them, So Hermione stuck her hand out holding his head from going any further after.

"Wait .No. Don't!" She pleaded while unable to stop him regardless.

Draco looked up narrowing his eyes towards her panicked ones."I'm going to eat you out just to make sure you're ready for it. Relax Granger." He hushed while Hermione looked at him with worry.

She swallowed hard unsure if she even wanted to allow him further now.

"Oh, come on. don't tell me no ones ever eaten you out? " He asked lowering himself further, and getting ready regardless.

Hermione's cheeks brighten a scarlet red. She didn't say anything to confirm it. The truth was said.

" Makes me wonder if maybe... you're still a virgin." Draco next replied though cautiously.

Then lifting his head up once more to see a given answer.

But Hermione didn't say anything ,because she wasn't.

Draco having no choice, but to place her legs over his shoulder because Hermione was shaking to much held her down by the hips. His steel grips and partial body weight kept her from moving any further.

"Relax." He hushed again.

" I'm nervous! " she exclaimed, and truthfully she was shaking because she was.

Draco's brow lifted with not understanding why.

"This isn't my first time . But.. it is with having someone ...between my legs..." Hermione stuttered admittedly ,"and... of all people you're the least person I'd expect to see ...in this view."

Regardless Draco continued to move forward and in.

Hermione swallowed and held in the air.

Before his face lowered further he narrowed his eyes toward her new frightened ones." I'll take care of you. Stop acting scared ,Granger, you already undressed in front of me." He replied, "now just enjoy what I'm offering to give you ,and relax."

And then finally he lowered completely between her got to work pretty quick with his still nervous about the touch held his head between her grasp while he did.

He kept at a slow pace then he switched to more pleasing touches that were faster .Shortly,it had Hermione moaning and bucking her hips into him in frantic movements. She grasped him by the locks while she writhed and moaned ,and cried from the sudden feeling that was approaching.

This was really all new to her, yet she was already getting used to it. Hermione could feel her body heating then aching , and clenching from these new touches.

Draco pleased with her action momentarily stopped to look at her.

"Do you like this?"

"I... It's a bit different " Hermione moaned breathlessly. Then whimpered when he returned to her heat.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled between her sex .

His laugh vibrating against her and making Hermione's stomach do a flip.

'

Everything he did was so far more than pleasurable. More than she had ever allowed herself to feel before. Finished with his teasing Draco made no further movement until Hermione shook her head signaling for him to continue.

" Turn over for me. " he Whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. "W-why?" .

He stood kneeling waiting for her to oblige, " Just do it, and balance yourself on your hands and knees." He breathed huskily, as he lifted himself further then helped her up, " You'll enjoy this part."

Hermione hesitantly, did as he asked.

As soon as she obeyed his wishes Draco pressed himself against her. He didn't intend to put it in just yet. There were still some other enjoyments he wanted it seemed.

His hands trailed down her body towards the heat.

"I'm going to make you weep Granger… make you want more." He breathed, "crave this kind of sex...and one time isn't going to be enough."

Draco whispered lustfully as he then pressed his finger between her folds.

Hermione cried out from his touch. Her back involuntarily arching ,and inviting him further.

"Keep crying for me Hermione." He asked softly.

Then he moved his finger in circular motions slipping further into her wet heat . He prodded ,and easily finding what made her tremble without fully penetrating repeated those motions. Small teases to make her tremble under his touch while he heightened his.

Hermione moaned incoherently nodding to his demand. Her body was already moving to his touches. She was losing herself and craving for a release that he was creating .

Draco removing his finger suddenly and without warning pushed Hermione off balance. He positioned her with a higher arch.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "What are you doing ?" She asked still shaking from the previous touch.

Draco grinned ,and licked his lips ." Savoring whats in front of me."

He ran his fingers along her spin trailing it all the way down.

Hermione shuddered .

Then spreading her legs further part open Draco bent in , then tilted his head ,and slide his tongue along her heat once more.

He did it a couple of times switching it between gentle sucks and nips. Until finally after several rotations Hermione's control broke.

"Do you like that?" He asked talking between her sex. Hermione nodded while riding out her second wave between moan.

"No. that won't do. I want you to answer me vocally. Let me hear that sexy voice of yours, Granger." He commanded and next leaned up while replacing his tongue with his fingers . " Now, I asked you a question ,do you like that? are you enjoying what I'm doing to you?" Draco asked once more against the flesh.

Hermione's hips buckled towards him. "Y-Yes…" she moaned , and griping what she could for leverage.

"Good girl." Draco said .He then leaned over after to kiss her spine.

Quickly after that he moved back slowly placing his hands onto her hips to preposition her once more.

Hermione followed willingly , fixing her self to new position. Her chest tighten with expectation.

"Ready?" Draco whispered as he prepared himself.

Hermione slowly nodded. Before he began she clawed the ground ready for intrusion. When she felt him enter her her excited scream rang out and echoed through the forest.

He thrust completely into her hitting her hard and deep, and with one fluid motion .

The sudden urgency pulled groans from Draco's throat. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips while gripping her ,and moving her holding her tight as he moved within her .

"How does it feel Granger. Is it good so far? " He rasped as he slammed against her with each thrust.

Hermione cried moving along with him as she shook her head with apprehension before answering.

"Y-Yes!" she moaned.

"Good."

Draco pulled out completely then penetrated her fully after. He continued to keep this next motion taking Hermione by the hips ,and pulling her into him harshly. Each time he brought her into him she moaned loud in approval. when he began to steady the faster pace she cried out his name.

It was peaking within her and surfacing its release. Her legs began clenching readying for it. Hoping to reach his peaking end uninterrupted while Draco held her hips tightly gripping them to keep her from stopping.

Her release was driving his. He wanted them to finish it together and he was going to make sure it happened.

'

Hermione panted then cried, and screamed one last time before her climax shattered within her .

Draco shuddered moving his hips one last time within her tight grip before he released her.

Hermione was finding it hard to control the spasms still shaking in her legs. He was finding it hard to regain strength.

"You're to heavy." she said while shoving at him .

He rolled over willingly."Sorry,this kind of thing tends to make me lazy after." Draco Apologized .

When Hermione went to sit herself up Draco stopped her by pulling her to lean into him. He leaned against her ,and pressed his lips softy over hers.

It was hot, slow and compassionate, and even for the most part breath taking. She moaned under the sweet touch, holding him by his blond locks until she was ready to let him go.

He smiled as he inched away after seemingly looking happy.

"I think now I am fully satisfied." Replied Draco shortly after.

Hermione just smiled. But subliminally she was uncertain ,and thinking about what she'd just did.

Draco just stood up .

Then he used his wand to cast his clothes back to him so that he could put them on. Hermione watched him still within thought before she realized she had do the same. Her eyes were half lidded and she felt exhausted as she dressed. It was late and she knew they had to get back. She couldn't recall this ever happening before but enjoyed it very much.

Draco had finally finished dressing before she turned to him to say anything

" The stone?"

" I have it." He mused but he didn't move. And neither did Hermione," well can I have it please?"

She stretched her hand out waiting for the prize to fall into her palm while he eyed her with amusement.

" Well see here is the thing. You'll have to come with me to get it." He replied as his is brow arched.

"Where to?" Hermione asked calmly as she shrugged, while trying to sound the least worried.

" My house, where else ." He replied slowly.

" Fine. Then let's go!"

He didn't move. "No you don't understand Granger. " Draco replied , "I meant at my house as in ...my mansion."

He just smiled wickedly towards her given reaction .

- THE END-

******A/N. Yuppie, this is it! Read and Review and let me know what you think.**

******A/N 2. Meow! had to reread and adjust. Better?! Word count: 5,739!**


	2. Hermione Granger

**__****Title:A Deadly Sin**

**__****Disclaimer: **___**Rowling is the paid author. As for the fan-fiction ;I'll take responsibly.**_

___**Rated M: M for Mature; **_**__****Language, Lemon, Adult situations.**

___**Pairings: **_**__****Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger X Ronald Weasley,**

___**Draco Malfoy X Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter X Ginny Weasley,ECT to cannon pairings .**_

**__****Summary: **___**Draco Malfoy has something Hermione Granger needs; coincidentally. After finding this out, he's not willing to give it to her for free. What will the outcome be?**_

___**Authors note: Everything will play out in the way they were suppose to , in certain aspects. The selected couples will date the way Rowling wrote them; though along the story I will surprise you by twisting it up. I don't want to give any more clues away, than I already have . Also my story isn't going to have happy mushy meow love. I want it dark and evil the way I see fit . Again errors may occur, but it should have fewer than before.**_

___**Meow! Your reviews were my command. Enjoy.**_

**__****...RECAPs...**

**__****Summer vocation. Egypt; with the weasley's and Harry. Two months, to go.**

___Hermione frantically searched through her trunk. she shifted through everything moving it from side to side. _

___No matter how many times she looked it still wasn't there. The bloody thing was gone! How could she lose something Ron had just given her! She wasn't even sure how she was going to tell him if she was unable to find it._

___She sat up on her knees feeling frustrated as she ran her fingers through her messy hair pushing it away from her face. When the unexpected visitor knocked at her door Hermione jumped ,and anxiety began to set in, because she hoped it that wasn't Ron . She really didn't want to tell him the bad news._

___Shortly she stood up abruptly, ready to let who ever it was in._

___" Who is it?" Hermione called out while giving up on her search ,and closing the trunk roughly .Slowly she made her way to the door , and opened it when she got near._

___" Oh! it's you, Ginny." Hermione said happily. Though surprised by her visit._

___" what is it?"_

___Ginny smiled. Then she held up exactly what it was that Hermione had been looking for._

___" Forgot something?" She asked giggling sounding like her free of care and usual self._

___Hermione's eyes widen with relief. Her hands involuntarily, covered over her mouth. She soon after reached out grabbing it from Ginny's palm._

___" Oh my god, Ginny," she said trying to hold back the tears," where did you find it?" Asked Hermione excitingly. Quickly, after taking the band back she placed it back on to her slender finger._

___Then she looked up at the red-head with wonder._

___Ginny shrugged." I had it in my pocket." she replied calmly._

___" It wasn't very wise of you to take the bloody thing off, you know." Ginny soon said as she walked into the room behind Hermione, yet uninvited. _

___Hermione closed the door, after turning toward her. She felt happy as she then grasped her best mate for a friendly embrace._

___" what would I do without you." she said softy. _

___Ginny returned the embrace unable to keep from smiling." you'd go mad without me that's what!" She laughed while letting go of Hermione, " now lets hurry and get you ready, Hermione. I'm sure Mum and Dad are becoming very impatient with waiting." she said as she tugged her by the arm, and back to the trunk._

___Hermione frowned as she followed feeling confused . Then she paused their steps._

___" Wait. who told- oh you big mouth!" Hermione shouted dramatically stomping her weight with one foot, "you told them?!"she shrieked._

___Ginny giggled , and while trying to dodge her best friends pokes and pinches. _

___" what did you tell them?!" Hermione shouted while playfully chasing the fleeing red-head. " The bloody truth!" Ginny shouted, " really. I swear. " she said ._

___Then abruptly turning to face Hermione . _

___She put her hands up in a surrender. "I told them it was just a promise ring." Ginny said quickly. _

___Hermione's brow arched wondering whether to believe her." And what else? " she asked curiously . Ginny smiled, " Nothing else, I promise. I just told them that Ron gave you a promise ring and that Hermione accepted it."_

**__****o0o**

**__****The weasley's home ;Ginny's bedroom. One month and three weeks, to go.**

___She stood still in front of the kitchen sink while staring at her reflection within the glass window. Her reflections' expression was nothing but fear. _

___Hermione wiped her shaky hand across her lips nervously. The little glint off from the shiny band around her ring finger caught her attention._

___She then lifted her hand to the front of her face eyeing the piece of jewelry which looked almost like the same one she had seen in her dream. _

___Couldn't that be a pure coincidence? _

___Hermione frowned while continuing to inspect it. If it was the same one as her dream than it would have had some type of scripture on it. She remembered that in her dream that the ring she saw had a message inside the band as well. It was message that was cast by a witch almost like a curse._

___The next difference was the one she saw in her dream was gold. Her band was silver. _

___Hermione thought about it for a second. Magic did come in all shapes, forms and sizes she reminded herself. And Ron would some how be the idiot to fall in to its trap. So, setting all the differences to the side she needed to make sure. To know that it wasn't the same ring._

___She turned her hand palm up to slide the silver-band off. She was about to grasp it between her two fingers to take it off, but before that could happen she was interrupted. _

___He came in to the kitten not even really paying attention, or realizing she was there until he had saw her within the moment._

___"Hey Hermione, what you doing up so late?" Asked Ron. _

___He yawned stretching his arms into the air then walked up to the fridge. He then looked through the cool container searching for something other than water to satisfy his thirst. _

___Hermione turned to face him. Feeling to embarrassed to tell him she dismissed the thought entirely. She then placed the unforgotten empty glass back into the dish rack while she watched as Ron found what he wanted, and drinking from the carton of milk in which he'd chosen. _

___" I was just getting something to drink like you are." She smiled at him, " but I think I'll head back to bed now." Hermione said tiredly._

___There was no point of being up any later than she was she figured as she walked over and turned to leave._

___"wait, Mione !" Mumbled Ron while finishing up his serving._

___He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his before he put the milk carton back, and closed the fridge door._

___Walking to where Hermione waited he gently grasped her by the hand. She returned the gesture by grasping his hand tighter within hers._

___" I think I'll join you in that favor now that I've got what I came downstairs for." He said smiling._

___Then with that being last left said they went back up to bed._

**__****Magical Bus platform. One month, to go.**

___Hermione stood at the platform with all her belongings packed and ready. She was early and still had time before the bus would arrive to take her to, The Leaky Cauldron. _

___She had left the Weasley's a little more early than what she'd plan. But it was for the good she felt. She needed some time to herself. Time to reform and create herself. Her conscious pulled her towards this direction. Also, a feeling so deep within her which told her she needed to do this._

**__****Leaky Cauldron; Upstairs in a rented room. Two weeks, to go.**

___Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She eyed every angle of herself . Everything was just as she wanted it. All that she had worked on on a short times notice was complete. She felt that her slender body was much more beautiful than what it had been. _

___Her eyes were much more brighter and alert within given time . Her complexion was a perfect match. As she looked even more onto her naked reflection who stared back at her with wonder she felt that something was still missing._

___She looked over herself more than once maybe twice before she realized what it was._

_Hermione really loved the lose curls that she could naturally grow on her head , but there was still something she felt that she wanted with it. Something she was missing and needed. She already ____used so many potions to tame the mess into what it was. so now what else was it that she needed?_

___Maybe later she would know._

******Diagon Alley; Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. One week to go.**

___Hermione browsed through the selective potions. She couldn't find the ones' she wanted and knew she needed the help. Maybe she was in the wrong section she figured. _

___Shortly she looked around to see if someone could help her._

___" Excuse me?" The elder man turned , " I'm looking for the _Manegro, Volubilis , and invisibility potion ___. Oh! and a small portion of sleeping draught too. Where can I find it?" Hermione asked politely._

___The old man looked her up then he looked her down and back up. Finally, while smiling he pointed her to the right direction._

___'_

___When Hermione made it up to the front counter to pay for her purchases something else had caught her attention. A new potion was on the market. It was very pretty ,and eye catching. It was a little more pricey than what she would have wanted to spend, but it looked promising._

___Slightly flushed on the cheeks, and red along the ears and not because she was purchasing it she then grabbed the purplish liquid and handed it to elder man ._

___Without any further words he cashed her out happily regardless._

___Shortly after Hermione left the shop feeling very satisfied._

**__****Diagon Alley; Flourish and Blots. a couple of days, to go.**

___She tied up her thick mass of curls into a braided fashion. _

___Then wrapping her favorite 'house' colored scarf around her neck, and slipping her light jacket on next she was ready to go. Making sure that she didn't forget anything on her way out she checked once more over._

___When Hermione arrived she made her way into Flourish and Blots. _

___Everything else on her list was already done. Now all all that was left to do was buy the text books. _

___Everything was going particularly good she felt .She was able to____purchase her school books and while finding some at a reasonable price with saving the bit of change she hadn't expected to keep she then decided to buy another book._

___After____she was completely done with her shopping list, and splurges she abruptly turned to leave at last. Unfortunately,she hadn't been paying attention and within the process of trying to stuff her items into her messenger bag so stupidly Hermione bumped into the wrong person she shouldn't have walked into ._

___when she bumped into him she lost her grip on the few books she had in her hand then dropped them in the process._

___" Damn it woman, watch where you're going!"_

___He growled at Hermione as she immediately bent with futile success to catch at the falling books. _

___Then after she looked up ready to apologize regardless as she reached out reclaiming her items she was unable to catch. _

___It was just the polite thing to do she figured._

___" Oh..uh.. I'm sorry." _

___Hermione apologized while grabbing each book by the bundle and trying to stuff it back into her bag quickly. When she was able to place them all into in her bag she stood up. _

___Draco Malfoy seemingly looked taken back by something . For what reason Hermione did not know though she didn't stay on the thought too long. _

___Their eyes stood on one another silently before he spook once more._

___"It's..fine.."_

___He replied annoyed or nervous( she wasn't sure). Hermione just watched him cautiously._

___She was used to hearing his teasing or ridicules by now, so she prepared herself for the moment. _

___But it never came. _

___Draco looked off onto the other direction as he said the next unexpected," Just watch where you're bloody going next time." He said quickly. _

___Then dismissing the little accident walked further in to the shop, and disappearing._

___Hermione followed his direction the whole way through until she could no longer see him. _

___Then turning off to continue on her toward her own destination she headed out through the exit. Her target was to find somewhere to eat, because she was starving and mostly she wanted somewhere to sit so could start reading the book she purchased. _

___There were a lot of interesting idea's, and things she did not know that seemed interesting._

___**Hogwarts; Gryfindor tower. Two weeks, into term.**_

___She was in an office . _

___In this dream she was an adult. Though there was no difference with her body physically she could somehow tell. _

___Hermione tried to look around some more to try and see where was, but realized she could not move. _

___She was bent down over a desk ._

___It wasn't against her will , because somehow she knew within this dream this is what she had wanted, or made him dark and husky voice had asked her to stop provoking him. _

___Hermione being the hot-headed women that she was kept mocking him and daring his patience until finally he snapped. The man growled with defiance and then before Hermione knew it she was face down on her own desk. _

___He had her positioned to his liking. Her legs were spread open and her head was on its one side, with her arms restrained above it. They were all magically bond by him, the stranger that she still ____did not know._

___He pressed himself against her feeling satisfied with his doing."Is this what you wanted, Ms. Granger?" Asked the deep voice in a whisper sounding dangerous yet inviting .He leaned down and into her ear while at the same time his hand wandered, and caressed her body moving along to emphasis the words he spoke ,and show the amount of control he had over her. _

___Slowly, with erotic intentions in mind he traced his smooth fingers down and up the length of Hermione's thigh._

___He was going to give her what she wanted. _

___This is how it always was. She didn't know how , but this much she knew. He would always tease her until it pissed her off. Then when it got to the point where she was so angry ,and ready to push his buttons back, because this type of reaction was what thrilled ,or heighten his arousal he would strike. _

___He would next find a way to conquer and dominate her in any ways mean ,and after fuck her senseless until they were both panting and gasping for air._

___Hermione swallowed as she knew what was about to come. Feeling the noticeable bulge that was between her arse cheeks told her it even so._

___His breathing was thick against her ear. " Is this what you wanted, Hermione?" _

___He asked again but meaning it as another tease._

___It made Hermione moan regardless, Because he was right. _

___Feeling so much more aroused ,and with long wait she did want it. It was making her wet, and ache for his attention. She could feel her womanhood throbbing, and tightening from the stimulation he offered. But as much as she wanted it she wasn't going to beg for it. She was stubborn. she always was ,and would always be. And he always found ways around it._

___The man already knowing this snickered ._

___Then with lifting his weight up ,and off her back Hermione felt him put the space between them." Fine." He sneered, " I'll give you what I want."_

___He lifted her skirt over her hips and then quickly after removed her knickers letting them fall to her ankles before kicking them off . _

___Then after at last when all was out of the way he unbuckled his belt then unzipped his trousers ,and freed himself before pressing back in. He wasn't going to give it to her easy though ._

___" How bad do you want it?" Asked the man daringly._

_He was going to punish her for her disobedience. Leaning himself against her while repositioning himself to his earlier stance he pressed his erect member against her arse but he wouldn't put it in. _

___It was just to tease her. She wasn't going to have what she wanted,not when she didn't deserve it. _

___Hermione was beginning to hate him now. No, not hate .She loved him, she could never hate him. Because really, all in all this man was someone close so she knew ,and also felt within this dream as it went on ,that was something she couldn't do. _

___He was someone who accepted her, and loved her the same way._

___'_

___It only took his slow and two penetrating fingers one touch before Hermione's muscles clenched, tighten , and then release instantly . _

___Hermione breathlessly, licked her lips wiping away the dryness. _

___The pleasurable climax sent chills throughout her body ,and it had felt good. But the man wasn't even done yet._

___He went back in for the next strike. He continued probing ,and moving with slow motions within her heat with his two fingers. _

___He wanted to spread the juices around. He needed to make sure she was fully ready for him. _

___While he readied Hermione with his fingers his hips moved rhythmically ,and mimicked his action against her arse .He stimulated himself while readying them both for the next step. _

___She was about to have what she'd been eager to get. She swallowed hard ready to feel it all . Feel every inch that he would give her. The more she thought about it the more Hermione's body felt hot ,and began to tense up ._

___He then removed his fingers from her slick folds, and replaced it with his member. _

___Hermione could feel the tip of his member against her folds. One push ,and he would be able to slide easily into her. She tightened up with expectation._

___He moved himself closer hooking one arm around her waist while the other held his member ,and positioned it ready." I want you to scream for me . You hear me, Hermione?" _

___He moved whispered his request into her ear making sure she heard his command. The dark voice gave Hermione nether time to prepare. Before she knew it he pushed himself forward with one strong thrust ,and she was able to feel it inside her. _

___Then abruptly as if meant to happen she woke up out of the dream reluctantly ._

___'_

___While awakening out of the pleasurable dream Hermione still came. _

___Feeling the erotic stimulation within her core her body convulsed uncontrollably. While riding out the effect her moans echoed throughout her canopy. _

___When she was done riding out her climax and felt relieved Hermione opened her eyes slowly._

___She sat up on her bed, and then looked around. _

___It might have been the best dream she'd ever had , but it would a dream that would haunt ,and torture her if anyone knew about it. _

___Especially him._

___The man she had dreamed about was someone she knew. In her Dream he was just a stranger. Within reality he was Draco Malfoy._

**__****Hogwarts; Slytherin's dungeons. A few days , before the deal.**

___Hermione knew that she loved him. _

___Scratch that. _

___She felt that she loved him. Or else why would she accept the ring .Everything in her nature told her it was the right move. _

___But for some reason it seems more than often she seemed to question that motive._

___Secretly, at times her conscious told her she should leave him. It told her she deserved better someone time though she pushed it voice felt wrong. It felt foreign. It felt like it didn't belong to her. And it felt like it belonged to someone else. Definitely, not her._

___The Hermione she knew would never say things like that. _

___She loved Ron. _

___Grown up to only want Ron._

___The other part of her said other wise. It said she didn't need him. He wouldn't fit right into the future she had planned. He would be a burden, and most likely screw shite was always screwing shite up. He doesn't know how to act like a like the way victor was._

___Hermione nearly gasped at the thought. _

___Where had that come from?!She knew exactly where it came from. _

___Her cheeks flushed from the embarrassment. She could recall the memory as though it had happened yesterday._

___(memory Flash)_

___Unsure how to ask Ron, but still feeling very determined she searched for him and wanted to know. She was very curios. She deserved that right. Considering they been dating for a while now._

___Hermione wasn't a virgin. She lost that innocence the night she gave it to Victor. It was a one night-shag or one night-deal, or whatever they call it. She got over._

___Within time._

___Hermione found Ron the next morning ,and before class she asked him. _

___It took her a bloody good time to figure out how to ask such an embarrassing question. _

___She walked up to him slowly, and tapped his shoulder." Hey, Ron." she sweetly called his name, " Can I ask you something?" _

___He turned around, and pausing his next step." Sure Hermione. Anything. Whats up?" he stuttered for a moment's pause._

___" Well," she looked up at him," It's sort of personal." _

___she swallowed then habitability bit into her cheek. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask him now. _

___But Ron moved closer. He lowered his height toward hers."Okay. What is it?" he whispered . _

___Hermione's cheeks burned even more. " When do you think that we will start having sex?" _

___She asked it rather quickly._

___Ron's cheeks flushed in an instant. _

___She saw his ears match the color .Unsure and thinking of what to say he looked around to make sure no one had heard. _

___Guessing that it was very hard for Hermione to ask him this he also pulled her into an affectionate embrace. when Ron released her his eyes looked down at hers. _

___Hermione looked up at him waiting _

___" I..don't know who put you up to this... thought , Hermione." He whispered, " but don't worry. I'm not rushing you. You've already agreed to a promise . I can wait for the right time." Said Ron, " When you're ready." _

___He smiled after . _

___Hermione choosing not explain just smiled back._

___A little part of her inside, was happy that he thought of her that way, and subliminally another part was feeling crushed. _

___How stupid of her._

___So now she was supposed to wait. For how long? she was unsure. Knowing Ron the right time was probably after marriage. _

___Great. Another year and half the most._

___Hermione for reasons unknown yet, felt despair at the thought. She watched Ron turn on his heel so soon after leaving the thought uncleared .It was for the best she supposed_

___'_

___'_

___Hermione shook her head trying to forget the memory._

___She needed to focus. _

___She was almost there. _

___She was able to dodge and past three prefects . _

___Then before reaching goal she heard the bloody cat. It was meowing and heading towards her direction. _

___Hermione's quick decision detoured her onto another route. An undesirable site at the moment. But she had to find somewhere to hide just for when the old hag was on her trail._

___Bloody, cat. She really did hate it sometimes. When Hermione reached past the dungeons into Slytherin territory she realize she wasn't alone. _

___There was someone else . Someone else was breaking rules._

_Unable to kill the curiosity she sought out where the noise came from. _

___she was there anyways she figured. And wow was she surprised to see what she did. _

___Around the corner fucking a student relentlessly was another prefect. _

___Damn prefects, they were all over the castle today._

___Sneaking a bit closer for a better view Hermione hid between a statue behind its concealed ,and dark space. _

___She now had a perfect view. But why did she need to hide here, and particularly where the two fools had mingled? She couldn't say._

___This was wrong in so many ways. Who cared though Hermione figured. If anyone would get caught it would be them two. _

___Served the gits rightfully too. _

___Damn it! it was that bloody conscious of hers again._

___Hermione jumped at girls not so well stifled moan that echoed throughout the hall. Her eyes observing each aspect of the two immediately realized who she was looking at. _

___She had to stifle her own voice before her laugh echoed out._

___It was head-boy of Slytherin prefects' Draco Malfoy. _

___The girl underneath him panting in heat was none other than Pansy Pankinson. _

___Unbelievable, and just her luck ._

___A dream and then a tease._

___If Hermione could she'd dig her eyes out to not have to see the rest of this though. _

___She wanted to turn away , but really couldn't. She had so many curios questions tugging at her like; how was he able to hold her up like that and did Parkinson really have to make so much noise?_

___'_

___'_

___Hermione sighed ,and rolled her eyes at the girls cries._

___It made her really wonder though if he was even that great. It made her question too if he was any good than Ron._

___Damn it ! bloody hell,her conscious really had its own voice sometimes._

___Hermione looked down at her solar watch to see what time it was. _

___Damn it she was late. _

___Making sure to not be seen, she looked up at the two as they were also finish. The girl was pulling down her skirt, and the idiot was picking up his trousers. _

___So, she decided to use this time._

___Hermione had to duck and then dip, to run out from the spot. Without looking back she kept running forward. _

___Then she made it out of the dungeons. Out of the castle, and was nearly down the path without even once looking back._

___She breathed out in relief when she finally made it. _

___The adrenaline was pumping ,and now she was fully energized, and ready to put all the fear she had ever had about the forest to the side ._

___Now it was time. Owning up to her fear she let it welcome her in. All regrets were forgotten._

___The ring reassured her this would pay off in time._

-End-

******A/n: **___**Okay these were all recaps. Describing and leading up to what the story will soon become. I tried not to put so much detail into it because I want to save it for when the story begins to unfold itself . I didn't want to give too much away, but I think I gave you enough to have an idea of what is happening. As you may have guessed , you are right.**_

**__****The ring, has something to do with everything. I won't tell you why yet. So, that being said. I have maybe one more recap. I think I need explain why Draco Malfoy, suddenly chooses to bargain sex . Right? Ok. until next time.**

___**Oh BTW; **_******Manegro, Volubilis, and invisibility potion : Hair growing, Voice change, invisibility. The purplish - I won't tell you yet =p.**

******A/N 2. This is 2nd edit. I think I did a good job and got most? Well I'll see, won't I?**

******Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	3. Draco Malfoy

**__****Title:A Deadly Sin**

**__****Disclaimer: **___**Rowling is the paid author. As for the fan-fiction ,I'll take responsibly.**_

**__****Rated M: M for Mature; **___**Language, Lemon, Adult situations.**_

**__****Pairings: **___**Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger X Ronald Weasley,**_

**__****Draco Malfoy X Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter X Ginny Weasley,ECT to cannon pairings .**

**__****Summary: **___**Draco Malfoy has something Hermione Granger needs; coincidentally. After finding this out, he's not willing to give it to her for free. What will the outcome be?**_

**__****Authors note: Draco's side of the recap. After this the story will play out the way I have it planned. Once again I'll remind you that I am not professional. You will still errors. At the moment, I care not for a beta.**

**__****Meow! Your reviews were my command...Did I tell you I love you? God, your reviews are like get me all hyper and gooey!**

**__****0**

**__****0**

**__****o**

___**o**_

**__****Summer vocation; Malfoy manor , Two months, to go.**

___Draco was home and he felt...alone._

___He'd been invited to go along with his mother to the summer- house. He politely, turned her offer down. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. It would give him plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to get himself ready._

___School was starting soon. _

___He received a letter stating that he was accepted to complete his last term. _

___Nothing to act surprised about that . He just knew he'd be accepted. He just didn't think he'd be given such a responsibility._

___This year he was going to act as Head-Prefect. He was the most eligible candidate in his 'house' it seemed this year._

___Draco scanned the letter he received. He noticed that he wasn't the only one the Head master seemed to think of. _

___Hermione Granger was on the list as well,but what caught his attention was where it was that she was Granger was listed under the underlings. _

___A disbelief to Draco's eyes. _

___Why would she turn a higher role down? He knew she had too, how much of a teacher's pet the girl was he was sure that professor Mcgonagall indeed offered her the position too._

___But what did Draco care? He didn't. This just meant that he had more to make fun at the girl for._

___He scrunched up the parchment into a ball, and threw it into the waste basket._

___What a lovely year this is going to be for him._

**__****Malfoy Manor ,** **__****One month and one weeks, to go**.

___Draco had been having a very nice and erotic dream. _

___He'd been enjoying every second of it. _

___Until he woke up. _

___He didn't even get to finish the bloody thing let alone it left him with an aching hard-on .Why did the dream happen to be about Hermione Granger? This was even very rare for him to answer. _

___Draco frowned as he sat up,and looked down at his bedroom floor. He tried to visualize and picture what activities could have caused this delusion. Since he'd gotten his acceptance letter from the school he's been doing nothing but picturing ways to make Granger pay. _

___So that could be it right? _

___None of it was sexually though. _

___But didn't hate lead to love ,or sex ,or something like that? Well he thought of ways that half the time lead to impossible situations that could never happen. But very solemn did it lead to steamy sex. _

___If it did lead to sex , well it wasn't steam. He'd leave it at that._

___Draco's eyes narrowed down at his member. It was still hard. _

___Morning wood Americans call it right? He needed to relieve it. _

___It wasn't going to take care of itself._

**__****Platform 9 3/4. One month, to go.**

___The bloody, house was making him loose his marbles. _

___He needed to get away. _

___He needed possibly a good drink . Fire whiskey, preferably._

___'_

___He was about to walk on foot down to Hogshead. Something from the corner oh his eye stopped him. _

___He turned his head to see it more then it was gone._

___It went further into seclusion. Around ,and far under the station. _

___It had to be a person. _

___Draco decided to follow it. He had to see what it was. For some reason unknown he felt pulled to follow the direction._

___'_

___He hid himself between the long pillar as he stood still where he was. He wouldn't be seen. He was where he used to take himself and Pansy for a little snogging so he knew the area well. _

___Perfect place to hide and not be seen. _

___He crept ,and titled his head out just enough to get a look before shockingly, realizing it was Granger. _

___He smiled at the surprise._

___She leaned against a far off pillar. _

___Even looked side to side to make sure she was alone. When she felt reassured sure enough she got straight to business._

___Draco watched as her body relaxed. _

___Then soon her mood shift. when he saw it, he couldn't believe it._

___He wanted to turn away, but the situation seemed erotic enough to hold his attention. _

___Hadn't he ruled out that something like this couldn't happen? And now here in plain sight it was happening._

___Draco unconsciously licked his dry lips leaning, and looking for a closer angle. _

___Hermione Granger unaware continued on. She kept feeling herself up. He watched as even her hand then entered underneath her shirt, and the other between her knickers._

___There was no way to undo what he was about to witness._

_And there was no way he would not watch._

**__****Malfoy Manor; two weeks, to go.**

___Releasing the build up desire Draco thrust himself one last time into his clenched fist ._

___He groaned ,and moaned his pleasurable sounds which echoed throughout his last his hot seed spilled onto his hand he felt the relief. _

___These thoughts were driving him into madness. _

___He lost count to how many times he came in his hand to that raunchy memory._

___Hermione Granger. she was the causer of all this. Watching Granger play with herself at the station had filled his imagination up. It gave him so much more ideas to play were moments when he found himself masturbating to the thought of her and Pansy having a heated session. _

___Other moments he was included in it while taking advantage of one or the other._

___Either or, Granger happen to be the majority of the time ._

**__****Diagon Alley; Flourish and Blots. a couple of days, to go.**

___He needed to get his books. They were the only things on the list that he hadn't completed yet. He actually hated that part about gathering school supplies. _

___Searching, finding and buying the bloody,text books. What an annoyance it all was._

___In a rush to make it into Flourish and blots he wasn't even paying attention. He wanted to get it ____over and done with and, because of stupidity he was smacked with an unfortunate._

___uncontrollably the words, " Damn it woman .Watch where you're going!" Came out of his mouth before it was to late to hold onto them._

___The one person he did not want to face at the moment was standing ( bending) in front of him._

_Blindly one of them bumped into one another. _

___Draco looked down ,and stood still as she picked up her books._

___" Oh..uh.. I'm sorry." Hermione Granger apologized._

___She was down on her knees scrambling to pick up her books. _

___She looked different than usually he noticed. Her hair was much longer. Complexion was soft . And her demeanor seemed ...charming. _

___Or was that the lust speaking? He wasn't sure. Not that he should be._

___Draco watched her closely as she lifted back up to look at him. He was about to throw a snide remark, but then his tongue wouldn't move .And when he managed to almost give it a try he found that he couldn't again._

___Her tongue swiped across her lip. It was almost like it was slow, and done intentionally. _

___Did she do this on purpose? It looked like it. _

___He swallowed down hard trying not to think about it, but it was useless. The images he tried to push back began playing like a film. _

___she was looking at him...weirdly. Or was she secretly fancying him too? Shite! He hated feeling this way._

___"It's..fine.." Swallowed Draco ._

___He needed to get away fast._

___" -Just watch where you're bloody going next time." _

___He quickly said it after. He didn't bother glancing back. _

___He bolted and left towards another direction. Thinking about what he had saw earlier gave him a hard-on. _

___What Granger wore also did nothing to help at all. _

___Her lip-licking that moment made it worst._

**__****Hogwarts; slytherins' dungeons. A few days , before the deal.**

___God, he was getting tired of using his hand. _

___Tired of imagining Granger ,and not getting any satisfaction from it. _

___He had promised himself he wouldn't use Pansy for his selfless pleasures, but he really needed it. He needed to shove his dick in something warm, wet and real. Pansy during many occasion's kept throwing the gestures insisting she could still give it him._

___So , he accepted._

___He had Pansy meet him outside the portrait. He really didn't want to take her to his personal quarters around the corner. It would give her the wrong idea. She would become to clingy he felt. _

___He just wanted something with no strings attached. At least until he could get what he wanted._

___So, he just instructed her to meet him after his prefects duties._

___When he got there he got straight to the point. _

___Draco didn't give her time smooth talk ,or say anything much. _

___She knew what to expect from him. He was never a changing person._

___Pushing the willing girl against the stone wall Draco lifted up her skirts, and pulled her knickers down .When they were out of the way ,releasing himself and then lifting her up to sit on his hips he unceremoniously thrust himself in._

___He pushed himself hard and deep within her walls groaning out in pleasure. _

___When she became much louder than him from the fast and aiming thrusting he had to then silence her moans. Draco crushed his lips against the girls seeking out the rest of his own pleasure._

___Then he changed his motions and moved to a steady pace . _

___It would control the noise at least he figured._

___He continued surging . _

___Feeling for what made him twitch and ache to get him there ._

___Then when he felt the end near he released Pansy by the lips. Needed to be able to breath while he came enjoyably within her tight walls, and for once not in his own hand ,he let the moans escape his own throat. Grasping her by the hips ,and shoving himself deeper he pushed in hard and buried deep. _

___The girl joined him in the same moment which made it a little better._

___It was better than what he expected it. But it wasn't as good as he wanted it. _

___Finishing up the deed he didn't want to stay any longer than he should. So after, they began to dress silently exchanging no words what so ever. Draco wanted it that way . _

___Then a slight movement caught his attention. _

___Did he just see something?_

___He looked out into the dark, but saw nothing. _

___Then right about when he was ready to dismiss it his eye caught it._

___Draco smiled to himself. Granger had been spying on him._

******-End-**

******A/n: What do you think? Kittens? Just edit 2 on this... hope its good .**

******Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	4. Stop and Stare

**__****Title:Deadly Sin Lust**

**__****Chapter 1: Stop and Stare**

___Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see_

___By: One Replubic_

******0**

******October.**

Another fucking day to wake up to. Accept today was a weekend. In one week it would be Halloween.

___'Shite!' _Hermione cussed to herself.

Yeah, it seemed like the more weeks pasted the more unbecoming she became.

Slowly , she was becoming like... him.

'

Hermione got dress quickly.

She had already slipped her canvas shoes on while trying to make her bed.

Her hair was now the last thing she needed to do. She had decided to wear a jean skirt, matched with her thin turtle neck pull over,so she figured a pony tail would be suffice. A style she would not be able to do without seeing.

Gathering her beauty supplies from her trunk after ,Hermione sat in front of the vanity. She just looked, observed and even wondered.

___What was she becoming?_

she glanced at her palms for the answer .

she wanted to turn away. Abandon her reflection to keep herself from thinking any further. For some reason...she just felt drawn to stay...look back up and look at it. Something was off.

Hermione frowned at her reflection. She cocked her head to the side in she remembered correctly the mirror wasn't even enchanted, or the last she knew she hadn't cast a spell for it either.

Her reflection wasn't mimicking anything she did. Instead it was stilled... and smiling coolly at her.

___This was a first_.

' Don't act scared.' Her reflection replied calmly. Though Hermione still became startled___._

___Now it was talking to her_!

She tried to wipe her eyes , rubbed it a bit ,and even blinked a couple of times unevenly yet still it was there. She was alone and had been for the majority of the time, so she knew it couldn't be a hoax.

" Why am I seeing you suddenly?" Hermione asked .

The reflection smiled, and then shrugged.' Beats me. I'm you. Why am talking to myself?'

___Great, it had it's own thoughts. _

Hermione shook her head but what she saw didn't change.

"I've gone mad and lost my marbles."

She admitted it as she glanced away.

' But you're not. Or, at least I'm not. '

Hermione's eyes then snapped back up.

Her self rolled her eyes and shook her head with exasperation. ' Were not crazy, Hermione.'

" I'm not? Then why am I talking to you? or seeing you for that matter?"

' Because you want to. You need reassurance. 'she said and folded her arms.

Hermione 's eyes caught the glint.

___that's it!_

Her reflection began to glare. Picking up just what Hermione was looking at with concentration her self then dropped her arms back down.

She then went on to smiling shortly after .It was more of a smirk , but her eyes... they seemed amused with Hermione's reaction.

In fact, they looked like they were daring her on.

Decided she looked down at her own fingers while lifting her slender finger to her face .She inspected it further.

___It only made sense. Right? _It had too. Everything that's been happening to her had started shortly right after she'd accepted Ron's promise.

Her demeanor, feelings, thoughts, and slowly her appearance as well, they were all changing .Hermione was becoming what she couldn't be.

She looked back up to her reflection feeling defiant. Her fingers then grasped at the ring. She was going to take it off if it was the last thing she did.

'Stop it, Hermione! It's not worth the try.' Her reflection snapped, and watching her struggle.

" You would want me to stop! wouldn't you?!" Hermione snapped back as she tugged more on the ring.

' Fine! suit your bloody self.' She replied.

Hermione's struggle was her amusement.

' Won't work, will it. ' She chuckled.

Hermione tugged at it using her teeth.

'Oh give it up already.'

___It was laughing her _!

No matter how many times or ways she tried ,it wouldn't slide off.

Hermione giving up on the thing then glared up at the mirror. Her jaw tightened from anger ,and the feeling of defiance boiled within her.

' Oh come on, don't look at me like that, it's going to give us wrinkles. '

She wasn't in the mood for her pestering self anymore, so Hermione slammed her hands down on to the vanity, and lifted off the chair while looking at herself once more before going.

"I will find away to make sure I get this off!"

Then turned away to continue her routine.

'W-wait!' She asked hesitatingly. Her expression changed.

unable not to help it she looked back .

" what is it?! " Hermione snapped.

'I- I just want to let you know-' Her demeanor shifted as she tilted her head forward, and her eyes darkened while her lips curved up on one side.

___The bitch, was sneering at her._

" I can read your thoughts. Hear your thoughts. And see your thoughts. I am you. You are I. " She said bitterly, " As long as you wear that ring, I will not go away. We are one Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widen.

Well she be damned.

" We are nothing alike!" She shouted, " I will find a way to erase ___you or _not see you!" Replied Hermione.

Her self began twirling her hair in her between her fingers while humming. Smirking at something she said.

" What's so funny? "

It looked up. ' your daftness. ' She chanted.

" Go fuck yourself." Hermione snapped, and then turned to retrieve her wand.

She wanted to leave. She wanted to figure out how to prevent this from ever happening again.

This ___situation _made her feel mad.

Hermione used her wand to charm her hair into a style .Not really wanting to look back at her speaking reflection she grabbed her jacket with a scarf ,and secured it on blindly.

When she was sure she had everything she gave the mirror one last over look.

How else would she make sure everything was in order.

Though her mirror image had its own mind it still reflected her present appearance.

It just smiled back at her.

' You know, wherever you try to go or look, you'll still see me. Anything that has a reflection, that is.'

0

******Meow! whoa. That was hard to write..Arguing with your conscious is hard work...I have more.**

0

" So, human... Have you gotten what you wished for, yet?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes up toward the spider.

The spider stood within the shadows, and she could see nothing, but as always she knew where he laid.

She sat cross legged down on the moss while her wand played through her fingers, similar to a metronome. Besides the conversation she was having a lot of other matters were play through her head.

" No. Not really." Hermione replied lazily.

" And the human boy...Has he suspected much?" Asked Godfryd.

Hermione's wand then stilled between her grasp. Her lips pursed from the sudden question." He hasn't...He has his own idea about what I might be up to..Not sure what...Also, I still haven't acquired the stone. " she replied,and then pointed to her chin with her wand.

Maybe he did know, and maybe he didn't. He showed no sign of knowing what she would do with it ,he was just making her wait.

Hermione sometimes wondered if he'd ever give it to her.

" Godfryd?"

" Yes, little girl . What is it that puzzles you?"

" How did you know he had the stone? when I had asked to search for it, you seemed hesitant to answer?"

The spider laughed and it was wicked.

" It was honestly, a pure coincidence that the human whom had it happened to walk through my forest. " He said truthfully, " but... I would have told you it wasn't there, after due time of... head games." Laughed Godfryd.

Hermione glared.

She wanted to cuss him out.

" Fine. Now how do you know if it is ,Draco, that has it though? "

" Common sense little girl..."

" so you guess?" Asked Hermione feeling rather annoyed.

Godfryd grunted.

" It has been under the Malfoy's possession for quiet some time. ___Like you_ one of his pestering ancestors thought they had a chance , ___but failed_. So, I presume they kept it within the family. ___And now_ it is this ___Draco_ you speak of who has it. "

Hermione had to sit up correctly.

She needed think about what he said. Some things were just not adding up. She placed her wand to the side.

Then taking out her bag, and reaching in she grabbed for what she needed.

" That doesn't answer my question. Not competently at least." She said.

Hermione felt confused.

" Why are you sure that Draco has it?"

" Because I feel it. "

" That-"

He grunted again. " - Little girl, that stone was once part of me..." Interrupted Godfryd and his voice ringing out with annoyance," I made that stone,r___egrettably_. Then accidentally, ___I_ let it out of my site." He said. " Now, ___what else_ may I answer to curve that rude ,and human mouth of yours little Ms. Granger?"

Hermione, swallowed. She wasn't scare. Sometimes this spider was just a pain in the rear end. His easy mode swings, also made it hard for her to work with him.

She took a sharp intake of air bidding herself to hold her own patience." I'm sorry. I'm just still really confused... I believe you when you say he has it. But how? I mean I haven't come across something to believe he does have it... And it confuses me more when you say you felt it?" Hermione said politely.

" Use your wits little girl. If that was a curiosity then you should have said so." Replied the spider, " ___Now_ as for the stone, It isn't very big .It's quiet small, you see. And where it is that the boy has it on him I can not tell you..I do not know that portion. But, what I do know is... that when you do find it you will not be too happy about it." He mused while chuckling in between.

Godfryd then began to abrupt into laughter.

Hermione felt slight panic to his words.

How was she going to do that?

The spider stopped laughing. Then breaking the pregnant pause he brought her back to his attention." Little girl... I ask that when you do figure out a way to get the stone, do let me know."

Hermione pulled her eyes off from his direction then looked to the ground to think . This spider sometimes was very cruel. Plus all to quick things were starting to get out of hand.

" You will not fail."

Hermione frowned ,and narrowed her eyes up once more.

" What?"

she asked confused to what he'd be referring to.

" As long as you abide by my commands, you will not fail..." Replied Godfryd, " That was the first bloody mistake the ancestor of his broke. His ill temper,happened to ruin the rest of his potential . " he said.

She bit the inside of her cheek. There was nothing more to ask against his request .so after ,she just grabbed her bag and lifted up from the ground.

" So what am I suppose to do with this potion?" Asked Hermione .

" You will use it to call forth the stone. Upon voice recognition , the stone will then sing for you." Godfryd offered, " That should help you locate it. That is all I will offer you, with guidance. "

Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust ." But I need a part of you. Something in order to mock your vocals? " She said while hoping to be able to handle whatever he gave her.

" Here. Then take this human."

******0**

******Now kittens PLEASE! Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	5. Demons

___**Chapter 2. Demons**_

___**"**____When you feel my heat"____**  
**____Look into my eyes____**  
**____It's where my demons hide____**  
**____It's where my demons hide_

___By: Imagine Dragons_

___**October.**_

___She woke up to a pounding migraine. _

___The potion did little to relieve it. If anything it made her dream, but think more. Thinking was something she hadn't want to do._

___For the past for days she'd been doing nothing but regretting while thinking and trying to find ways to make sense of what she'd done._

___Hermione got up and out of the bed feeling reluctant. As soon her feet settled to the floor she stood up then yawned ,and after stretched._

___Then she began her morning routine. _

___She had a long day ahead of her._

___0_

___Hermione walked slowly into the dinning hall. _

___Her eyes searched and scanning over the tables for her she had found them, she took to the seat spaced between Harry ,and Ron._

___Ron was the first to greet._

___" Morning, 'Mione." _

___He placed his cup leaning out peeked her cheek with a light kiss ._

___Hermione turned to allow the kiss, but she didn't return it." Morning, Ron-" She said softly, with a warming smile._

___"-Harry , Ginny." _

___She acknowledged them after , and then began to select her choice of meal. Instead of her usual choice of a glass of pumpkin juice she grabbed for a mug of coffee. _

___Noticing the unusual first Harry frowned at her suspiciously. She could see from the corner of her eye his stare as she prepared her cup._

___Continuing to empty the sugar packet into her cup,and without turning Hermione asked him, "what?" Lazily._

___" Uh... are you okay, Hermione?"Harry asked while eyeing her suspiciously._

___She narrowed her own eyes toward his mimicking his expression." Uh...Sure?" .Her brow also lifted with wonder, " Why?"_

___she wasn't sure if she was doing something wrong. _

___Hermione looked at him while waiting. _

___" Well, call me crazy Hermione. But...I don't think I've ever seen you drink coffee before?" Harry said slowly ._

___His words then caught Ron's attention." You're drinking coffee?" He chimed in._

___Hermione smiled. _

___She couldn't help it. Of course, at a time like this they take notice to something different. But, this was not her first cup of coffee. _

___" I just need something to stay alert. That's all ." she said then looked back to Ron, " a lot of studying, you know."_

___Then Hermione went back to her meal._

___It was somewhat true. After all, that's what she's been telling them for the past few weeks. She was indeed taking frequent trips to the library. But, half the time that's not what she'd been going there for._

_They didn't know that._

___0_

___She had just about three minutes to make it to Potions. _

___Without caring to even see what she was stuffing into her bag Hermione had bolted through her door, around her common room and after through the portraits gap ._

___She barely made it past the dungeon door before realizing she had forgot something._

___" Shite!" _

___Hermione cussed herself as realized she'd forgotten something. Just as she thought about it she turned around to go retrieve it. "ohf-"_

___Once again not even paying attention to her surroundings her body hit against something hard. A hard and muscular body that had that familiar musky and alluring scent._

___Her face lifted ,looking up for the face that belonged to the body._

___Bloody hell, Hermione thought. It was always her luck these days it seemed. And this bloke just kept being in them. _

___With his tall frame towering over hers Draco looked down at her. His expression lite with amusement._

___" I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. _

___It was a lie, but she was in a rush. She went to step the other way. But as she tried he wouldn't let her past. He blocked each step, or tried to grab hold of her. _

___Tired of the game too quickly Hermione looked up at him with a glare._

___" Excuse me, please." _

___Her lips pursed. _

___Draco smirked ._

___He took it the wrong way. Or how ever he preferred to see it,like usual. _

___" Becoming easier to admit when you're wrong now, huh?" he mused, " I suppose it can't help with all the private lessons I've already given you." _

___He said it arrogantly though in a perky tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes towards his lips .Watching every word that slid off his tongue. _

___She could hear what he was saying, but what she was seeing was entirely different. What he'd done so far with them lips, made her swallow down hard. _

___Damn those sexy lips,if he wasn't the way he was she wouldn't mind dating him._

___What was she saying! She was dating Ron , yet as Draco had mentioned she was also screwing this idiot behind his back. _

___shouldn't she feel guilty enough?_

___Damn, Draco!Damn her conscious! _

___It took an amount of effort for Hermione to return eye contact._

___She needed to get away from him quick. She looked back into his eyes as she asked, and said what she wanted as nicely as she could._

___" Please move, Malfoy." Hermione said softly. _

___But again he was an arse, and took that the wrong narrowed his pretty grey eyes onto hers ,and then twisted his face into the expression he was famous for having. _

___Hermione swallowed while willing herself to not back away._

___" Malfoy is it now?" He sneered, " you didn't seem to have a problem calling me by first name the other night." Draco concluded ._

___She shivered remembering, and being reminded of just what he meant made her cheeks heat. He had that opposite effect on her,but she knew now was not the time to respond it._

___Draco took a step closer._

___But Hermione took the step back._

___" Stop!" Hermione gritted . _

___Now he was acting to careless. He might not have anyone he was cheating on, but she was. And she did not want to get caught!_

___Hermione put up an hand just to give him the signal." Not here. And not now." She sneered back at him. _

___Draco's brow lifted with defiance ,so she began to ready herself with caution . "Really?" He continued to sneer, and ready to take another step. _

___Though saved by a mate she suppose Harry was making his way toward her. His footsteps noticeable ,and echoing through the quiet hall as he made his way toward them paused Draco's wanted steps._

___" Oh! hey, Hermione!" Harry called out._

___He had come from around the opposite corner where Draco stood. _

___" I was looking for you-" He said to Hermione then looked over to Draco " -but, since you're here too I guess it saves me extra time. We have a meeting tonight." he said and then looked back toward Hermione again, " Mcgonagall asked that I let you know ,and apologize for the short notice. -Oh! and here- " He dug into his bag. _

___Hermione watched him with wonder._

___" You must of not realized you dropped it ." He said as he pulled it out. _

___He handed Hermione back her wand. _

___Hermione opened her hand to receive it._

___" Thanks, mate." she smiled warmly to him._

___He returned the gesture with shrugged ."No problem, Hermione." _

___Quickly he narrowed his eyes toward Draco." We need to talk." _

___His tone had gone from warming to serious. _

___Hermione looked back at the two. _

___Draco frowned then shrugged while he faced Harry." whatever Potter. I was just done talking to your friend here anyways."He replied coolly looking over to Hermione._

_Hermione just glared back towards his direction._

___'Damn he was a good actor.' She was sure Harry fell for it too. Angry bickering, teasing , attitude ,and nothing more was all the two ever did. So he had nothing to suspect, really. On the surface this was their usual._

___Hermione turned to Harry since looking ,or talking to Draco got her no where. _

___Harry returned the glance waiting._

___" Yes. well now if you two don't mind, I'll leave you to it." she snapped, " I'm already late." _

___More towards Draco she said the last word with higher pitch. _

___Then with that, she turned on her heel._

___0_

___" Can I just ask why the bloody hell were all here?" Snapped Ron, and the first to break the little tension in the room._

___The room was crammed with every prefect. _

___He stood up directing all attention ,and eyes on him. _

___Hermione who was sitting next to him didn't bother butting in. She kept her attention to the table. ____She knew pretty well that if Draco was looking over at them then he was most likely, eyeing her._

___Ron looked towards the front to make his reasoning heard." I have an essay due ,and I'm starving!" He said looking at Harry ,but then glaring at Draco. _

___Draco had no trouble returning the expression." Of course you're hungry." He snapped at him, " It's a wonder where you even put it all, weasley." He sneered._

___Two could play the game it seemed. But Hermione could tell Draco wasn't playing a game. He had something over Ron that he did not know ,and so with knowing Draco right now, the confrontation was something different within his eyes._

___Hermione's eyes snapped up and towards him to see more._

___" And whats that suppose to mean, Malfoy?" Ron snapped back at him ," And what's a wonder is why you were even chosen as headboy,or given the time of day!" he shouted while flushed ._

___Draco lifted his wand pointing it at Ron." Wanna run that by me again ,weasley?!" he snapped daring him further._

___Hermione watched the two cautiously. If they got into it she wasn't sure who she was going to save. _

___But shouldn't that be obvious? _

___Right now it wasn't, so she did nothing , but sat there. Before anything could happen the dungeons door slammed open. _

___Ron returned to his seat. _

___The students chattering immediately fell into silence ._

___Professor Mcgonagall quickly followed behind. _

___She entered the room swiftly. Hermione's eyes followed her movement as she entered._

___"Alright, settle down now!" She called as she walked through the room. _

___Then taking seat behind her she looked between the prefects without missing a beat ."Mr. Weasley, behave yourself - " She next looked toward Draco in front of her, "Mr. Malfoy. May I need not to remind you you are a Head-prefect. It would be as wise to set an example with such a position. now please take a seat.- Mr. Potter, do take a seat as well."_

___Then looking down at her desk she shifted ,and looked through papers that were neatly situated. The students continued to stay quiet. Hermione paid the most attention while trying to ignore Draco's starring gaze from afar._

___when Mcgonagall had got the one paper she wanted she slid out from her chair and abruptly stood up. _

___she took out her wand conjuring the parchment to float within the air with a red quill following behind. And looked around momentarily, before starting._

___" Now, " Said Mcgonagall cupping her own hands ," It's come to my attention, that there's been quite a few complaints. So, I am now under the impression that most of you are not to happy. As a solution to the problem I have come up with an alternative. " _

___She pointed at the parchment with her wand. _

___Then looking back she continued , " I am still certain that unity is the key to success so I have something to push it even further." she smiled. _

___Hermione's brow arched. _

___This wasn't good._

___" I will allow you choose you're partner." Mcgonagall said happily. With those last spoken words the quill stopped moving . _

___When Hermione focused her eyes to see what the parchment read she could only see the names of all the prefects, but nothing more ._

___Something still seemed catchy._

___The students in the room became happy about the idea. They began chattering loudly once more discussing their decisions. Faintly,through the commotion Hermione heard Ron's as well. Unsurprisingly, he wanted her._

___She smiled at him, but quickly focused her attention back to Mcgonagall after ._

___" Attention. attention students! listen carefully." Mcgonagall called," You are mistaken." She said while calmly folding her arms over one another ._

___Now the Prefects were confused._

___Her brow lifted." You are not to choose your own house." She said flatly. _

___The students became horrified with realization. _

___Hermione felt slight panic._

___" You will choose a partner who is in the same year as yourself . That is the person who will be permanently assigned with you."_

___The students groaned. _

___Hermione felt the panic set in even further. This wasn't going to work out in anyone's favor. If anything they were all being punished. Just to bad she was included._

___Mcgonagall solution; If no one could work together than she was going to force them together. One way or another there would be order. _

___Stricken by the idea Hermione now continued to stare at the table._

___" Sorry 'Mione. " Ron said looking upset, " Well I guess were both kind of screwed, huh?" he offered._

___" Yeah. I guess. " Hermione replied._

___He literally had no idea._

___0_

___She tried to walk as fast as she could. _

___He was still behind her. _

___She wanted to loose him from her trail. When she turned the corner she quickly hid into the nearest room. There was no point of using magic to lock ,or keep him out. He'd figure how to get in._

___Hermione stood quiet. _

___She focused her attention outside the door. she could hear his sounded like they were becoming faint. _

___Ready to pull the knob the door then opened before she could._

___Hermione gasped while simultaneously jumping back. _

___Draco slowly walked in behind it." Did you really think I was that stupid?" He sneered while shutting the door behind him._

___She backed away to his approaching steps. Before Hermione knew it she had no where to go. Stupidly she had corned her own self ._

___Draco next trapped her with his arms using the table she backed into blindly." Why are you avoiding me?" _

___She looked up at his towering figure with no where to go." W-Why are you following me?!" Replied Hermione. _

___Though the answer was simple._

___He glared at her . _

___Reflectively, reacting to fright ,and knowing his being already, Hermione lifted her hands up. she slapped them against his chest hoping her wouldn't move further._

___Hermione knew he wouldn't hurt her physically, so she didn't think using her wand for defense _

___'_

___Hermione swallowed down the felt dryness while looking up at him ,and waited for it. _

___Draco kept his glare, but then as she suspected he made his move. He moved her hands off with a harsh shove._

___Hermione flinched and gasped at the force._

___Quickly right after while closing the space Draco then wrapped his hand within her curls ,and yanked her head back. _

___Though she saw it coming she didn't expect it to be this cruel. _

___Hermione said nothing as he yanked her by the hair ,and pulled her head to meet his stare. She just narrowed her eyes toward his feeling angered at the motion._

___" Why are you avoiding me I asked?" _

___He sneered asking her again. When Hermione refused to answer he held her hair tighter, and moved her in more._

___Her heart jumped as it pounding within her ears._

___Draco breathed every word hard into her ear." I thought you liked what we had ? " he mused hoarsely, " or is it to much for you to bare? "_

___His breath was hot and warm against her skin. He was becoming aroused with the situation, and slowly pushing Hermione to follow. _

___He then caught Hermione by surprise when his tongue licked under the tender spot. _

___She gasped , and tensed to the feeling." Please, don't..."Hermione whispered heavily. _

___Her head was still in an uncomfortable position, but her body was becoming hot and achy in response. _

___She had so desperately wanted to stop the affair ,but like always Draco was always looking for her. And when she tried to say' no' he wouldn't listen. _

___It was always to late to turn back ,and by the time she realized she made a mistake it was to late to turn back._

___Same frequent out come ,and each time. He'd fucked her relentlessly ,and she begged for him not to stop._

___'_

___Draco placed his lips over her ear lobe. A little tease to get her going. This always made her whimper ,and then give in. _

___He knew this, so ho always used this trick first. He slid his tongue out to lick, and grab it between his teeth gently ,and then he'd suck it sweetly before releasing it. Things like that would make her forget how rough he really was and make her soft within his arms._

___Draco pulled away his face away to see her reaction. _

___Hermione held it in by keeping her eyes shut from seeing him and lips pressed to not make a sound. _

___She wasn't going to give in to him._

___" I know you liked this." He whispered, " why do you lie so much?" He sneered while sounding seemingly annoyed with her._

___He pulled her by the hair back into him again . _

___It made one of Hermione's throaty moans slip that time. _

___Shite! That was all good enough of an answer he needed._

___Hermione looked back into the winter eyes. _

___He stood still momentarily to give her chance to explain so she tried._

___" I'm not lying!" Hermione pleaded. She was losing his focus, and needed to harder," w-we can't be doing this, Malfoy." _

___she tried to beg._

___" I-I'm still dating Ron." she said next and quickly._

___It was the only thing she thought he'd listen to. But she why would he care now? _

___Draco's brow lifted ,as his eyes filled with anger. He obviously didn't believe a word she said ._

___Hermione winced waiting for the reaction she was sure to get._

___" That didn't bother you before." he just sneered instead._

_She reopened her eyes to see the expression._

___If he didn't believe her now than what would he believe. There was no point in trying. There was no winning with him._

_He pulled her hair tighter waiting for her to speak. _

___Hermione then tried to look away ,but gasped in sharply from the held grasp he had within her hair. His fingers had curled then tightened more around the loose locks making it painful for Hermione to endure ._

___" Don't-" He said forcing her to look at him ,"- I want you to look at me." he commanded ,but shouted feeling angered._

___He hated when she lied to him. _

___Hermione hated when he yelled at her._

_Her eyes just continued to look at him hoping he would calm down. _

_His grey eyes wouldn't leave hers." I want you to look at me while you tell me why the fuck you don't want to do this anymore ." Draco asked this time sounding bitter._

___Hermione acting stubborn would insist in trying just what he asked for._

___" I-I just don't want to-Ow !" Hermione shrieked," that hurts!"._

___He yanked her hair tighter once more , and then placed his face closer to hers. Their nose's faintly touching. _

___Hermione swallowing for an uncounted time, closed her eyes ,and winced whimpering at the second pull again._

___Draco hooked his free hand around her back ,and brought her close into him captivating her even more. So, she had no where to run, go ,or hide. _

___'_

___Hermione opened her eyes once more, bidding herself to hold her tears back from the pain._

___"-Lets try the truth this time, Hermione." He breathed heavily between anger and arousal. _

___Hermione though feeling pain mixed with arousal as well flinched._

___He was becoming more angry by the minute the longer she stood silent bothering not to answer with the truth._

___This was why they shouldn't had done this, Hermione thought to herself .Instead of feeling scared she was becoming more aroused . _

___Draco's demeanor was becoming dangerous. He consisted of dominance, control , and other things that she shouldn't have even been attracted to. Every thing about him screamed the word forbidden , yet she couldn't help but to keep pushing him, and looking for more. _

___This was really how she enjoyed the game, lately. _

___Draco seemed more than willing to play it._

___Hermione shifted her head slightly so that she could see him properly." Please, Malfoy." she begged," we can't- Ah!" _

___Draco yanked her hair again pulling her head back once more. _

___As always he played the game harder than her ._

___Hermione looking to sooth the area grasped over his grip. She tried holding him from any further movement, but the little grip wouldn't be able to do anything except anger him more, and make the pain turn into excitement for her._

_Her body was slowly becoming hot from the rush, and the dominate way he held her._

___'_

___Draco held Hermione still .His eyes were still watching, and his grasp not bothering to budge from the grip held her ._

___" Malfoy, you're hurting me." Hermione winced. _

___And that was all she was able to say before he reacted further._

___Hermione got tugged further back ,and he dived in for his delight. He ached her neck at an open angle pulling at her locks ,so that she couldn't move against it. _

___Then moving in he stopped just short near her burning skin , and tilted his head readying for his next._

___Hermione, could only see the top of his head from the way her held her ._

___"Stop calling me Malfoy, Hermione, and use the name that you enjoy calling out." _

___Draco said it huskily while pronouncing her name sweetly before moving crashed his lips against her jugular quickly sensually nipping then sucking on her skin ._

___Taking his hand from over her waist Draco cupped her with force between her sex. He took his fingers pressing as hard as he could , and pressuring it over the area he knew very well she'd be able to feel. _

___Hermione closed her eyes ,and moaning out loudly in response her body loosened from the tension allowing the stimulation to rouse her._

___'_

___Satisfied with her new responses Draco released her by the hair .Then placing both of his hands to her waist he lifted her up so that she could sit on the table while he settled between her legs ._

___Hermione willing , and beginning to feel impatient allowed the adjustments._

___" I want you to look at me still." Draco commanded as placed her hands on his shoulders. _

___His hands did the rest of the work with lifting her skirts, removing her knickers, and then releasing himself while she waited._

___Then when Draco was ready he moved her arse again more toward him off the table while spreading her thighs wider, and placed her legs to sit on his his waist. _

___For steady balance Hermione then removed one hand placing it behind her back while the other ____stood on his shoulder. When she was ready, nodding him on was all Draco needed before he ceremoniously entered her._

___He shoved himself with one thrust and slide in with ease until he hit as far as it could go. Then lifting his face back up he pressed his a hand to her back while the other grip her thigh as he began to move. _

___They moaned in unison as he kept settling deep within each stopped motion._

___Draco had Hermione so worked up that she was even ready before he was. In fact Hermione felt too ready, because it wasn't soon before she felt her own orgasm peaking ,and was ready to release her first one so soon right before him. _

___Her eyes closed on their own to focus on her pleasure as she griped his shoulder pulling him closer._

___Draco was already moving mechanically to his own memento while reaching his. _

___Hermione threw her head back moaning with satisfaction. She was getting there again so close, and pushing him to his. She could feel it each time that she tightened he slowed, throbbed and waited and then continued._

___" I told you to look at me. " She heard him say, " look . "_

___He raised his hand ,and placed it between them . Since Hermione had already been using her mouth to breathlessly to tone her excitement the majority of the activity it was already opened and inviting to the prince._

___So he began to trace her lips with his finger a few times enticing Hermione to stick her tongue out ,and lick at the digits in tease._

___Then he inserted it in between her lips for her to suck on it sexually while using it to reposition her ._

___Hermione lazily obliged understanding what he asked for lapping further at his fingers as she did ,and continued to eye him watching the satisfied yet aroused expression he faced. It was enough to reward her so she kept sucking as if she was sucking something other than his finger. _

___But then the unexpected pulled a moan and startled cry from her. when she did this new technique Draco gave her one hard thrust suddenly that she bit on it,but released on it quickly. Then when Hermione decided to give another nip and hard suck again it had made him growl within his throat only causing him to give her more , and harder thrusting making Hermione move on to sucking on it harder ,and clawing him for more._

___" Keep sucking on it."Draco commanded huskily, " Don't stop."_

___He was moving faster and was going to get them there sooner than she expected._

___'_

___Hermione focused her eyes on his torso trailing them down to the part that connected them. She watched his pale hips thrust into her. Observing his rhythmical paces while he trust and snapped his hips back to repeat. She could pick up the skin-slapping-against- skin sound the longer she looked._

___Another turn on making her hope for more , and nothing , but him to bring her to the end._

___" Draco?" Moaned Hermione lustfully between his finger while breathing heavy against it._

___His attractive and penetrative stare never left hers._

___" please..Draco. " She said in mummer._

___Draco smirked understanding what she wanted, because they'd done this enough times._

___He began snapping his hips harder and quicker keeping to that motion while he could._

___Hermione seeking more out of him then lifted her hips to meet him. She wanted him in ways she couldn't say ,and right now what he was giving was not enough. It was a heat she felt she hadn't felt in long time , and she knew he could give her._

___" Harder." Hermione breathed lifting while wrapping her legs higher up onto his waist. _

___To which then Draco lifted her up ,and off the table .He grasped her by the waist moving her off and into him repeatedly with the feeling of urgency. _

___Hermione then wrapped her arms completely around his shoulders grinding , and fulfilling her need as she meet with his nuzzled her face between the crook of his neck just readying ,and taking in the delicious scent of his as he held her captive and delivered upon her command. _

___Then grazing his ear with her tongue Hermione licked it enticingly, mimicking his earlier action. Sucking on the flesh then gently nibbling again ,and back to sucking .And when she was done enjoying the frantic reactions she received from the teases she gave while he moved within her, she whispered into his ear once more. _

___Knowing very well that it was something that made his own control break, and turn him on then what he was._

___" Fuck me, Draco."_

___Draco groaned at her bold move. Bringing her back down her placed her carefully back onto the table where she'd been. He then lifted Hermione up higher as he could get , and then slammed into her moving in his frantic pace repeatedly._

_Hermione screamed holding him tight. _

___His breathing sounded deep and delayed as he kept that up with a moderate pace .Each lift sent her body sliding up against him and then down hard with its inch ,and thrust he gave her as he could sent her body wanting more and desperate for its end. _

___The tingling sensation Hermione felt earlier was coming back. It was creeping, and aching to erupt much quicker . So much for her even more and now that emotion was washing over her taking place._

___This was how she figured he was able to conquer her internally. _

___How Draco was able to break her and make her always want him so much that at times she couldn't think straight. Probably, also why when she said 'no' he always did other wise. _

___Because he knew ._

___Hermione wanted to cry out while holding him beneath her heated skin .At the same time she wanted to claw the bastard for what she was feeling . The feeling of so much arousal , and the feeling of unwanted connection always made her unsure if she wanted to ride it even when she asked for it, but didn't have time to decide though._

___Just as Hermione fought to keep it all in the big pinch pushed it self forward. Hermione bucked her hips while trying to stop anymore of his movements, but Draco held on tighter , and pushed harder. _

___Another squeeze ,and another tease she figured and whatever she was feeling once again was going to pop._

___" D-Draco...please...stop" Hermione squeezed , but pushed at him breathlessly._

___The sensation was making her lose control ,and already heading down that path she hated . _

___Draco was conquering her once more._

___" Draco! "_

_she cried his name._

___Hermione could feel within herself that she was contracting then tightening ,and lastly clenching while readying so close to her end ._

___Draco winced and moaned,and then gasped sharply while responding to her reactions as hips continued to move towards finish._

___" You're becoming so tight. I can feel you pulling on me." He gritted out. _

___'_

___Hermione clenched him tighter while moaning his name until she couldn't._

___Draco put no end to it , and kept moving to complete his own finish while she rode hers._

___He lifted his head from her dismayed shoulder that was full of his own sweat. _

___Hermione narrowed her tired eyes at his soft ones." K-Kiss me, Hermione. Kiss me now ,and ride out the rest of your climax with me. " he asked hoarsely. _

___Which Hermione her lips against his soft and thin lips she pushed her tongue passed his, and fought for the conquest while their end approached._

___'_

___His cold yet, soft winter eyes were watching hers. observing, and looking at what he was able to control while he fixed himself. _

___She leaned on her back allowing him the view, and said nothing. _

___When Draco felt content, and was done placing his clothes the right way he towered onto her still form. Leaning his weight slightly over hers , but held up by his elbow he place his hands on each side of Hermione shoulders .The rest of his weight he kept balanced by standing his lower portion on the floor._

___Draco's face was glistening from sweat and his hair was a still mess. _

___Hermione still catching her breath didn't bother to move. she looked up at his beauty as he spoke, but still refused to say much ._

___Draco narrowed his eyes only on hers and no where else deciding to speak when she wouldn't." You know ,Granger, in the end you always get want you want." he said. _

___Hermione then choose to glare at him." I still haven't received the stone." she replied snapping back ____. _

___Draco undeterred by her demeanor just smirked. His eyes though become dark with each passing second._

___" I've already invited you to the Manson. Now it's your turn to accept the request."_

___" No. I want you to bring it to me." Replied Hermione sharply._

___" And what. End the fun here? No way in Merlin's name is that happening." He said defiantly._

___"You want it ,you come get it." Draco snapped. _

___Hermione went to push him away,but he was to heavy to push the she huffed out with detest._

___" That isn't fair!" She punched at his chest, " we had a deal!" Cried Hermione with frustration._

___This is why she hated him sometimes!_

___Draco, rolled his eyes at her childish behavior._

___"And I haven't broke it." He reminded her," I can't get it right now anyways."_

___Hermione's eyes widened with shock. _

___Did that mean he didn't know? How would she ask without sounding so rude. Or losing stake._

___Hermione swallowed forgetting the sudden anger." So, yo-you're-"_

___Draco had no idea what she was mad about ,but decided to kiss her to shut her up. He crashed his lips against hers softly waiting upon entrance .Hermione wouldn't allow him._

___So holding her face still between his grip against her jaw line Draco then sucked in Hermione's lower lip with brute force. He let his teeth lightly nip at it keeping it between his own lips ,and sucked at it again before letting it go._

___It was meant as punishment , and Hermione knowing very well that that was what it was meant to be pretended other wise. _

___For now. _

___She watched silently as Draco leaned back up and took to the same stance._

___" when will you learn?" he mused ," you're much pleasant to be around when you don't speak."_

___Hermione looked at him with anger. Then sucked in her lip to baby it not caring what he thought. _

___Her lip felt bruised ,and it hurt. After pouting she asked," Learn what?" Because really, there was nothing to learn. Except that he was a git._

___Then she finished by saying," that I'm really not your bloody toy?!" and she gritted it out because he would never learn that she wasn't his. Not that it had anything to do with what he just said._

___Surprising him completely Hermione then pulled Draco by the locks for another , and proper kiss. This time allowing him the access pass her felt his moan vibrate against her throat understanding this is what he had wanted. _

___Their tongues tangled ,and then fought for ones dominance. He wanted the control. Hermione felt she was going to win._

___When she felt ready to almost let him go Hermione returned the favor though choosing instead his tongue. she made sure to hold him tight by sucking on it with all her she wrapped fingers withn his hair to see if he'd like that too._

_Making sure it was so hard ,and brutal that he grunted from the struggle as she refused to let him go._

___Draco had to tighten his grip on her jaw for her to release him, and with very little struggle he got her loose. _

___When he pulled away Hermione smiled at him in payback hoping he was as hurt as she was._

___Draco soon returned the smile feeling amused with her action._

___" Bitch."_

___" served you right,you asshole." Hermione sneered back ._

___Feeling satisfied with the outcome Hermione then released his hair as well. _

___Now they were both bruised, and she felt good about it. Draco smiled wickedly at that. _

___Then slowly with an erotic gesture he wiped away at his own lips with his bruised felt tongue._

___0_

___Smut end!_

**__****A/N: Okay, So I am aware there is suppose to be one girl and one boy chosen as Head-Prefect. 24 prefects all together. I changed it. Well just the roles. Mcgonagall is headmaster now. Hogwarts, is at new beginning. Mcgonagall is an elder, so that would only mean she lived during the time, when men were the dominate ones . I would assume old habits die hard( to an extent). Thus, why she choose Harry to replace Hermione's position . What better way to show unity and settled differences by putting to old time enemies together? Come on Mcgonagall isn't daft. She was there when it was a constant.**

___**Also might be errors... my thingy-ma-gigga aint working well for me. I had to scan and edit with note pad... so tired. I'll fix another time, really. So please guys no hate mail. I know what the problems are already. Any reviews that points it out , I'll just ...well... uh... print it out and feed it to my Cat. She loves paper.**_

___**Okay Smut Kittens:**_

******GirForPrez: Slowly things will explain. For now , I hope this satisfies your thirst.**

******buttercup: Your wish was my command.**

******tjw1989: Stick around. The smut gets better than this.**

******Guest's: I'm happy ya reviewed. Stay tuned. Your input made a difference. The story shall go on!**

******Now kittens PLEASE! Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	6. Madness

___**Title:Deadly Sin Lust**_

**__****Chapter 3: Madness**

I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,___  
_And some kind of madness has started to evolve.___  
_I, I tried so hard to let you go,___  
_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah

By: Muse

******One day, before Halloween.**

Hermione walked down her towers stairs slowly while in her opened palms she held her opened text book grazing through the pages, and in the other the purplish liquid. Once she made it down to the platform while not paying the slightest attention, Ginny grabbed it quickly. Her presence barely causing Hermione to bulge.

" Geeze, Hermione. Let everyone see it , why don't you!" Said Ginny with annoyance, barely seconds after. Ripping her eyes from the passage she was reading Hermione looked up.

" Huh? " She frowned mostly because of Ginny's embarrassment. Though realizing after what she had meant that by. " Oh. Uh, sorry. " Apologized Hermione .

She then closed the book. Ginny been tucked the potion into her robe, then smiled . Damage was done ,and so had it passed.

" It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. " she shrugged after. Then turned around to follow Hermione's direction of steps.

" Anyways, just out of curiosity why did you buy it ,if you weren't going to use it?" Asked Ginny as she looped her arm around Hermione's, and began walking slowly to the mess hall side by side.

" Well.. it's not like I had use for it." Lied Hermione.

She wouldn't look her in the eye , but could feel Ginny's eyes were still on her. Which left Hermione no choice ,but to have to look at her.

Ginny waited.

" Can you please stop it!" Hermione asked turning to look at the red-head with glare who then paused their steps just at the foot of the staircase . Since her arms were still lock it meant Hermione couldn't budge. Not without knocking her away which would only leave her falling off the stairs.

"I already know you're lying. Just tell me, " Ginny said folding her arms over her chest.

" you tried it on yourself, didn't you?" she asked.

There really was no point in lying. Ginny really did know her. Hermione quickly looked away feeling embarrassed that she was even telling her.

" Yes. But only a little..." Hermione, agreed admittedly.

"before ... I..uh.. " She couldn't find the right words to say, so she rushed the rest," It was before I realized that it makes you do weird things on your own! " she said quickly as she closed her eyes and scrunched up face ready to be made fun off, and hoping Ginny would get what she meant by that.

Ginny's expression was a frown, but then as soon as she comprehended what Hermione meant her forehead eyebrows lifted as far as the go ,and her lips pursed as she replied." Oh-h." And elongating the word further more, but stopping shortly when Hermione narrowed her eyes .

" Sorry. "

She apologized placing her hands up in a surrender motion. She meant it sincerely, though smiled. Hermione, returning the gesture then shrugged after ,and turned to continue their walk .

'

"So whats wrong with masturbating?" Ginny asked curiously, picking up the conversation once more as they head closer to their path.

" I mean if Harry and I are sexually-

" -Nope!"

Hermione covered over her ears with her hands ,and then began chanting the word 'la' repeatedly. She didn't want to hear anything about the two. It was enough that she even told ,and offered Ginny the potion. Had she even known that it was a potion that made you feel ___weird _when you used it ,she wouldn't have bought it .

Hermione skipped the whole way down the steps getting away from her. Ginny grasped on her shoulder just before she made it. To stop her further she looked Hermione with concern, so Hermione dropped her arms. Her brow lifted with wonder as Ginny moved them to the side.

" What?"

" Well, I know its none of business, but..." Ginny bit at her cheek momentarily pausing .Hermione waited to hear it.

" uh...well ." Ginny exhaled again stopping. She was making Hermione feel impatient and wonder more.

"Well,what is it?!"

" I know Ron's my brother and all, but you're closer to me... and I feel I have to ask you this..." she said then placed her hand on her shoulder. Hermione's 's eyes narrowed at Ginny's hand then she looked back at her.

She knew this was a gesture in regards to bad news. Bad news that she hoped had nothing to do with her and her recent ___activities_. Ginny's facial expression didn't help the matter. Hermione's eyes darkened waiting to hear what it could be.

" Oh no. no, It's not what you think, Hermione!" Ginny then pleaded.

" It's not? " Hermione asked, and her brow lifted further with guard.

" look Hermione, I know it's none of my business like I said, but- " she narrowed her eyes toward Hermione's. Hermione return the gesture.

" could you please try spending more time with Ron?" she asked quickly, then moved her eyes off again. "I mean he's always looking sad, and I don't know ...I feel like its because he misses you." Replied Ginny.

" Misses me?" she asked feeling puzzled, " How is he missing me? I'm here .And I spend as much time with him as I can." Hermione exasperated .

" I don't know Hermione. Just please.- " Ginny looped her arm around hers , " try. I'm asking as a sister." She said with perk to her tone once more as she began tugging her now to go through the doors. Her mode shifted back to the happy go Ginny. So Hermione just shrugged dropping the matter.

" now lets go eat. I'm starving!" Ginny said excitingly.

Hermione followed caring not to ask nor hear more. It was better if she didn't.

0

This was their last round. Hermione walked slowly through the halls with her prefect partner who was Draco, and was right now patrolling the opposite end. It made work faster for them, and it also as one of Draco's given idea gave then time to do '___whatever'_.

___Not today_, Hermione agreed with herself. Tomorrow was Halloween ,and though she was not head-Prefect she still had to help.

Figures.

She gave up an important role to have more time on her own projects yet, she was finding herself doing the same work regardless. ___How annoying ,__ Hermione also felt____._

She rounded the corner as she stepped to her end, Draco still a little far off, was making his way as well. Upon seeing that she was there before him as he walked further in to her his lips curved up on one corner.

When he finally made it up to her Hermione held out her hand against his chest to keep a distance between them while looking up at his tall figure. Really, sometimes when she wasn't thinking about it she found his height to be breath taking. Underneath her fingertips through his fabrics she could also feel his radiating heat.

Though the touch was meant to be anything ,but affectionate the git that he was seemed to think different.

Again as he took her reaction the wrong way, placing his hot hand over hers Draco moved it off his chest roughly. Hermione tugged her hand away then put her other hand to replace it .She was going to stick to her decision or try.

Draco looked at her as if it would be other wise.

" Not today, Draco." Hermione told him. Draco glared at her.

" Denying me again? "

Hermione didn't say anything , but waited for him to get the hint. But that wasn't just pushed her against the stone wall, all to quickly.

Hermione feeling startled, but not surprised when he did it looked up quickly to acknowledge him. She took a breath to speak, opening her mouth to make the words, but he just interrupted her quickly as always.

Draco's eyes flared with anger as he spoke, and Hermione bit her lip raising her chin with defiance. Whether she wanted too,or not, he wasn't going to let her speak, so she stood silent. waiting for the permission to speak if given.

"- Don't. Even. Do. It." He sneered.

He wasn't going to allow it. when he moved his hands to place them both equally, leveled above her shoulders Hermione inhaled ready for what ever he had.

" Don't, Hermione. Don't do it. " He said again with bitterness to his tone. It was warning her. His grey eyes that settled on hers also told her so.

She wondered what was to come after, if she persisted on. He was getting to angry , and too quick. Hermione sucked her teeth at him, but kept still to show she wasn't at all scared. The action seemed to flare him more.

" I'm really getting tired of going through this shite with you every time ." Draco gritted with anger while keeping the same stance ,but leaning in a little to level his tilted his head enough to where Hermione could feel his breath graze her lips with each word he was about to speak.

" Why do you do it for? " He asked softly his eyes on her lips and his breath hard . Hermione, swallowed hard then slowly licked her lips involuntarily.

He was so close. Any moment now, she felt like he was going to kiss her. She pulled her eyes off of his lips and looked back up into his angered , yet heated eyes.

'

He would have her either way. But what if she gave it to him sooner? It felt like it was leading to that point. The scene alone was bringing her to arousal. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Because of him ,and as always it was him that these things always happened to her. she just still couldn't figure out why she allowed it so much. Was it the way he controlled her? Or the way he dominated her with sex?

Either or he feed both of their desires ,and sometimes gave her more than she asked for. But still it was all wrong, and she knew this should have never had happened what they were doing.

Hermione tried her best keeping eye contact.

" We can't do this, Draco."she pleaded softly.

Oh but her voice was still betraying her, and he knew. Draco licked his lips slowly, and provokingly before giving her the benefit to speak the truth .Hermione knew then he was testing her.

" Why? He asked. His eyes stood where they were. They watched for the expression and reaction she'd give .

Hermonie had to swallow first, then try. The truth first if she could manage that.

" B-because. For one, I need rest. " Hermione replied while stuttering ,and moving her hands back to his chest .

" Then I promise to tire you out." Draco countered .

" That's not what I meant." Hermione replied in return then taking a sharp intake of air.

Draco moved onto his next maneuver. Hermione swallowed slowly feeling the heated glazing while feeling her cheeks flush as she realized where they were heading.

He moved his hand down, and grazing it back up her thigh sensually repeated a few more times. Then stopping it just below the hip underneath her fabrics he started the game. Hermione felt his finger pull at the elastic band of her knickers ,then hook on to them to latch on while he held it within the grip of one finger.

Draco moved a little more closer as so not to raise his voice.

" You know ,Hermione-" He lifted his other hand to trace her lips slowly with his finger." - I could just find out for myself and know if you want it." whispered Draco .His eyes dared her to push him away. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted too she just stared silently back at him.

" or you could use free will that I'm allowing you this time, and tell the truth." he offered after pardon silence.

Hermione willed herself not to respond ,but his finger kept tracing and pressing again her lips. His hands beneath her fabrics were anything ,but steady as well which she knew he was bidding time.

" W-we Can't Draco. I mean it. I need rest. I need to be fully aware during tomorrow in order to help out with Halloween ball. " She said truthfully.

" Last chance Hermione."

He stopped circling her lips though leaving them there on her chin .Then releasing his finger from her elastic band after, but not from under her skirt his hand moved and steadied just near the front.

" Please don't. "Hermione whispered.

And that was all she said before his hand forcefully, once again cupped her sex .Going past her knickers from the underneath the side Draco stuck his fingers in. He went on with searching, and finding what position he wanted as he began moving them.

Hermione reflexively leaned half her body ,and jolted forward into his chest. She clenched at his robes towards his shoulder pulling at them in reaction ,and within response as his fingers probed her womanhood she moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

Just as he had wanted he got the answer he searched for ,and knew. She'd been lying when she said she didn't want it. And for some reason Hermione knew if she looked up, his face would say I told you so, while his fingers played within her warmth pulling more moans from her throat , and while he against her slickness, circling ,and then spreading it again repeatedly like he was now.

" You know ,Hermione, if you didn't want what I did ,or even wanted this you'd have walked away a long time ago." Draco said hoarsely against her ear. Hermione just listened while she held on to him tighter.

" Just feel how wet you were." He whispered. And to prove that she was he did a little grabbing motion with his finger. Sliding it easily against her flesh before dipping his finger right back little teasing motion only did worst by making Hermione press ever so, harshly against him in response.

"see?." Draco asked heatedly. Hermione whimpered ,and moaned against his slow ,and agonizing touch signaling that she really did.

'

Draco moved to press himself against her ,and into the wall to hold her form into him. Hermione was becoming to unsteady ,and shaking uncontrollably under his sliding fingers by the minute. He had started with one finger, but then shortly intruded two digits into her sex this time completely. Until he removed them as well then lifting her leg higher, and holding it for support he intruded something else much better to his liking.

The penetration was so slick, fast ,and easy for him that as soon as Draco entered her, upon preparing her for what was to come , Hermione instantly came crying her orgasm into his shoulder.

Hermione took him by the shoulders bringing him further toward her ,and clenched at his form while pressing her face into the crook of his neck, so that she could stifle her own moans. She didn't want anyone to her , and she really didn't want to look into the face of the offender. She just kept her self pressed while he moved within her slowly gliding in and out of her walls.

Until lastly Hermione cried his name into his ear, and they both came uncontrollably together.

0

Hermione walked through her bedroom door and into her room feeling fatigue. Unable to really sleep she began pacing through the space. Finally making the decision she decided to give it a shot.

Hermione made her way to her vanity. She pulled the cover she had put over it letting it fall to the floor. Her reflection this time mimicked her actions, but smiled.

She portrayed her own expressions while lately, now allowing Hermione the majority of control to so as she pleased in front of the mirror .

She waited for Hermione to seat before speaking.

' So were talking now.' It asked in a flat exhaled.

" I'm bored." Hermione replied.

She picked up her brush ,and began running it through her thick locks just for the time. It's brow raised, and narrowed her eyes towards Hermione's .She couldn't lie to it even if she wanted.

' No you wonder. You wonder why he's able to do this to you. You wonder if ___he's_ even right.' She stopped focusing her attention on her hair, and returned a glare toward its direction.

" He's a demanding being that's why. " Sneered Hermione, " and he's wrong. I try to turn away , buts he's thick headed." She said then looked away because it was a lie.

But it was easier to believe.

' Hermione, don't lie to yourself. You enjoy the thrill.' It sneered amusingly as her lips curved up on one corner as she continued , ' he delivers that thirst you quench for . Just admit it, you love the way he controls you.'

Hermione shook her head.

" No that's not true." she denied. It rolled its eyes.

' Whatever, call it what you might. But we both know the truth.'

" No." Hermione replied, and she stood up ready to end the conversation, " this is only until I figure out how to get the stone out of him."

' Is it? I wonder, what ___Ron_ might think when he finds out.' Asked the reflection coolly.

0

******Halloween: Gryfindor Tower.**

It was Halloween night . And everything within one day turned for the worst. By the end of the night Ron had broken up with Hermione. Or as he stated it was a '___break_'.She hadn't even seen it coming and when it did happened it shocked even Ginny. Harry aware that it would happen, was told not to say anything.

___Guess Ginny had been wrong about Ron feeling sad and lonely._

Ron was just thinking of ways to break the news. Though Hermione had no right to be fully upset ( considering she was cheating on him anyways) when he had broke the news to her she had a fit. She had to know why, why he wanted to end something they had so long.

Ron's answer was said she changed. She wasn't the Hermione he knew. Even said that she wasn't there he explained his reasons she felt hurt with it all.

Seeing her one ,or twice a week didn't help the matter. Support was something major to him. support was what he was going to need to succeed ,and as he stated Hermione 'was doing her own thing.'

To him Hermione had become a distant stranger.

To Hermione it was an obstacle out of the way. At least in the end

'

Sitting up from her bed Hermione then stood then up. For some reason she felt alone, and she knew just where to get the company. With her target in sight she then walked around her bed, and over to take seat in front of her vanity. Then like a daily routine that it was she pulled the covers off the mirror. she took the covers ,and stuffed it into the drawer . She wasn't going to need it anymore, she figured.

Why hide her beauty?

___'Well this is a surprise. You're finally accepting yourself?'_

___'_ And so you should, Hermione. We have more than just beauty though. ' Her image said, ' In fact soon, we will have power.'

******A/N; **Hey! hope I didn't lost to many... Just trying to get the dirty work out the way. Poor Ron, huh? NO. This is a Dramione fic, so I did what I must. Anyways, next chapter will be up shortly. I have half of it planned and typed, just have to reread and try not to miss anything...word pas sucks... anyways, steamy smut next chapter I promise.

Let me know what you think..For now here is a sneak peak for the next.

******Now kittens PLEASE! Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	7. Between The Raindrops

___**Title:Deadly Sin Lust**_

**____****Chapter 4: ********"Between the Rain Drops"**

Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face

By:Life House

******November.**

So it was over. And everyone consistently kept to reminding her this. Through out the entire week. All days. She kept hearing the apologetic words, "Oh. I'm so sorry, Hermione. Are you okay?" And half the time out of pity, " It will be okay, Hermione. Its the gits lost anyways."

I mean really, did she look that sad that everyone had to keep reminding her?!Hermione had to fight the entire week with herself .

To keep from cursing Ron ,and hexing his big mouth shut.

'

She was really getting tired of the pity looks and the bloody, comments .So today Hermione decided to take her studies outside. Outside where it was nice and warm still , and most of all quiet.

Peace and quiet is exactly what she needed right now.

The sun was still up and beaming. So it seemed like a perfectly good chance ,and a day to take outside.

Hermione walked through the grass land coming from the corner of the castle. She looked just for the right spot for which she would be able to have that peace. Choosing a spot underneath the shaded tree near the castle as is Hermione then laid her things out .

Then she rested against the bark.

'

Hermione realized she dozed off .It had been much more than a nap she had planned for. When she woke and came to she jolted into a sitting position.___Shite,_ she was more than late for the meeting!

Rapidly, grabbing her things up ,and shoving them into her bag Hermione made for a leave.

She ran the whole way through.

When Hermione made it into the castle and up the stairs and around the corner. She was out of breath. She needed to take a breather before she could go further. At least also to fix herself ,and make sure she didn't look like a mess. So she dusted herself off, and settled her robes correctly.

Draco walked around from the corner heading towards her direction.

" you're extremely late, Granger." He called then stopping just short in front of her. Hermione returned the eye contact shortly.

" It was already canceled, the meeting. So, no ones in there." He said folding his arms while staring at her intently.

" Someone would have told you, but none of us could get to you ,or find you either." Draco said calmly. His stare really just questionable. Hermione, averted her eyes to try ,and ignore it.

" So, where did you go?" Asked Draco shortly, since she wasn't going to say it out willingly. As usual.

" No where ..really " Hermione, said in mummer , " I was just outside looking to have peace and quiet."She said. Then narrowed her eyes back toward his. His expression moved to blank.

She wasn't sure if that was good. So, she waited for his next. Draco, arched his brow after the moments pause.

" You weren't trying to hide from me, were you?" He asked flatly. A little chant to his voice. That made Hermione bite her cheek habitability.

He knew that she wasn't, so why he ask was her wonder. She could never hide from him even if she tried. He always found her. Or bumped into her, unintentionally. Mostly his luck not Hermione's.

Like yesterday when she had been trying to hide near the Quidditch field. Not that she had went there intentionally. That's just where her feet took her.

(quick flash back)

Hermione had found a nice tree behind the stands. To stay hidden from everyone, not so much him. Coincidentally, at the same time Draco had practice, but was just finished around the same time.

Not skipping a beat while in midair he spotted her .

Draco was the last one in the air ,and about to land, so he was alone. When Hermione spotted him shortly, her normal instincts took to flight before fright.

She tried to get away on cast 'immobulus' and put her to a Draco landed off his broom.

Jinxed leaving her unable to move from his cast, he lifted Hermione up with the strength of his own strong arms, and with a sneering grin Draco carried her off.

As punishment for running away, and denying him once again? He took her to the boys locker room, and locked her in with him.

For trying to hide he? shagged her relentlessly everywhere.

Draco took her on the floor, on the bench, against the locker, on the wall ,and all the way into the shower. Until at last he finally wore himself out while Hermione panted beneath him naked. sore thought out her body, and emotionally wrecked from the pleasure feeling also drained.

(end)

So truthfully, " No." Hermione responded curtly. She wasn't hiding from him.

" I was just looking for peace and quiet , really. I mean its not like anyone made it easy on me with my recent break up." She added.

Draco shrugged in a way saying that he believed her.

Then walking a little outward shifted his weight against the wall ,and he averted his eyes off her. They danced around the hall never staying in one place .So, she assumed he was thinking about something .

Hermione took it as a sign not to leave , she walked over closer to stand in front of him. Not in a romantic way, but two friends having a conversation. Nothing weird about it. He was the head-prefect anyways, so it wouldn't give any one ideas.

She folded her arms over one another, and shifted her weight on one foot. While she didn't have all day though.

Draco done with thinking about what ever was going through his mind eyed her once more. In fact his lips curved up on one side too. He was smirking wickedly. His pale penetrative grey eyes settled over Hermione's. Locking her from moving,not because she couldn't, but because of the look her was giving her.

It was the same one he'd give her before his wicked intentions would always take control and act out. Running would only repeat itself. Hermione learned her lesson. So she stayed put just in case.

Hermione swallowed though nervously.

" what?" she asked curios ,and cautious both.

Draco lifted and moved off the wall. And Walked closer to Hermione. His masculine body and height towering over toward had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact.

" Well , I was thinking." He said softly , moving her closer into him, " now that you're single . You can join me and go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Draco whispered his breath hot on her lips ,and sending chills down her spin.

Though quickly reminded where they were still standing Hermione moved him, and back off slowly. Draco only allowed her the inch.

___He clearly lost his marbles_!, Hermione looked around to make sure that they were alone. Then she snapped her neck back towards him ,and squinted her eyes with the feeling of dare.

" Are you mad?!" She shrieked with undertone. Draco just smirked.

" Ron, just broke up with me . I don't need him presuming that I ___already_ had you lined up. And then start running his bloody mouth all over again." She said ready to turn , but couldn't.

Draco grabbed her arm for a short moment. Pausing that motion .Unable to budge from the grip she looked at her with sternness ,and used a warning tone that was demanding demanding.

" You're going with me regardless. I'll make sure to it that you're partnered with me in regards to chaperoning. So that it ___will _happen. ___Which it will_. I was just trying to be nice by giving you a head start decision before the notice." He sneered. Hermione's jaw tightened.

"blame your self, for it. Once .Again." Draco said curtly. And with that out of mind he let her began walking off.

" See you promptly at 11, noon Saturday at front of the gate. Don't be late. And try wearing something comfortable, Granger. It's going to be a bloody, long day."

******Friday. 'Defense Against Dark Arts.**

Hermione whipped out her wand quickly. Draco mimicked the action. They were both ready. Both feeling anxious. The time had got up in front of the the room just as they were asked by the professor who promptly continued his instructions with what would take place as his back faced them.

" Okay. I'm going to count to three. Then from there you have less than one minute to disarm your opponent." Said the professor turning back around.

"Now I'll start to count as soon as you take your place." He turned placing a book down to give them the chance.

Both Hermione ,and Draco then walked to the sited plank to take opposite sides. Hermione stepped up. Walked over ,and down the aisle. When she got to point she turned around . She took her place parallel to Draco's. Who was already waiting and took stance.

Determination set within both of their eyes. This was going to play out different than a duel.

This was Hermione's way of showing just how much power she had. This was going to be Draco's way of showing just who could tame the princes. They made the bet before it could happen, Because Draco knew coincidentally they would be targeted as duel buddies.

So, last night the deal set forth.

(flashback)

Draco sat at his desk writing off papers in the prefects office. Hermione dropped by to give him the student fill-outs for the trip . When she stood in front of his desk to make sure he received it Draco looked up smirking.

Hermione's face lit up with suspicion.

"what?" She asked. Though unsure if she wanted to leaned back onto his chair slowly eyeing her as he did so.

"Wanna make a bargain?" He 's brows creased.

"No." Her answer was flat . And she really meant it. she was getting tired of never receiving her curios to know why Draco was thinking of one ,and what for she then asked, "why?"His smile widened by the minute.

Draco shifted his papers to the side ,and then stood up. Making his way around his desk. He stood in front of Hermione. Extremely close ,and narrowing his eyes down toward hers. Hermione didn't move ,but stood still. Returning the eye contact to listen to his reason.

"Tomorrow we have Defense Against Dark Arts and if I recall correctly he said we would be dueling . Dueling house against house. So I have all beats on knowing that he will or coincidentally hand pick you and I as dueling partners." Replied Draco.

" And that goes with asking?" Hermione asked nervously looking up.

" If you win I'll leave you alone...for a week?" He said. Hermione squinted her eyes. It sounded to good to be true.

" And if you win?" She asked with smiled wider.

" your mouth." He replied flatly. And that confused her.

"My mouth for what?" Hermione asked feeling clueless. Draco's expression didn't was still the same. For some reason she felt that there was a joke she wasn't understanding.

" Don't worry about it." He said. Then shrugged, "I have a few things in mind. you'll figure it out in time. So, is it a deal or not?" He asked while pulling out his wand.

(end of flash)

Now it was just seeing who'd conquer who . And who'd prove who. Hermione hoped the day would be in her favor. After all last night after constant thinking she figured out what was so funny.

'

The professor counted. The class became quiet. All eyes were on them.

" One. "

Hermione shifted her foot ,and narrowed her eyes toward his. Draco repeated the same.

"Two!" he shouted.

Hermione lifted her arm high ,and brought it up. She was going to whip her wand outward in a circular motion .Draco lifted his as though right angled. He was going to flip his wrist ,and fling in a circular motion.

One stance was of soft ,and innocence. The other one was dark and controlled.

"Three!"

Hermione's body shoved forward. She whipped her wand out knowingly to the word, "Expelliarmus!(disarm)" shouting and seconds after underhand whip ,"Immobulus!(immobile target)".

The bright color exited her wand tip shooting forward.

Draco countered it with a straight hit "Expelliarmus" and fast thinking , and going whip, "Stupefy!(knock out target)"

The colors collided with a shake and a bang from the power of the cast. Then it bounced off each other with a fling vibration.

Hermione moved again wasting no time for the next. Shouting this time ," Ennervate!(counters stupefy), Expelliarmus!" and after "Reducto(blasts object to the side),Expelliarmus!" she flung the cast at him quickly.

With the words bethought Draco had already high whipped "!Protego!(reflect back spell)Expelliarmus " Right whipped "Immobulus!Petrificus Totalus body-bind)!"back at her.

The two casting colors shoot out for another reunion .Countered .But collision with different spell reflecting as strong as the one who cast it pushed Hermione back with a Draco stood his ground.

" And your minute is up!"

'

The class watched on silently. In the beginning as the duel continued to pick up they began cheering, boasting ,and excitingly watching on . House against house. Cheering for their own win . It was a show worth the wait.

The results were a turn for the worst towards in the end.

The class exited the room. Each having their own conversation about what took place. Hermione stood quiet and felt the worse. She hadn't meant to do it, but his ignorant smile was to blame. When the professor had called the duel to end she felt furious. Though he had been able to knock her back in the end she still held her wand. It could have been just a draw but what he did after infuriated her more.

When he had got off the stage. Immediately standing with his house mates he joined in ,and accepted the boasts from them. She could hear him laughing ,and imputing his opinions. So, it was then she did it. Not really caring about the consequences Hermione walked up to the Slytherin's group. Pushed one to the side. And as Draco turned around surprised ,and unexpected about her action Hermione blasted him with the words "Filpendo".Knocking him backwards ,causing him to take a few of his friends down with him.

Then quickly Hermione turned on her heel, and bolted to the front of the room.

'

******Saturday.**

The damage of the blast had Draco aching ,and in the hospital wing for the discomfort it cause. Madam decided it best to keep him in. The remainder of that day after serving detention. Hermione than kept herself hidden in the Gryffindor tower. Locked in her bedroom. In advance if he went looking for her to get payback. If he managed to try and sneak out .

But now it was she was about one hour in ,and had two more hours to go. Before she'd have to face up to her actions. She was sure Draco was plotting a way while he was away. So, she sat there eating her breakfast bidding her time.

Ginny just arriving slid in the seat next to her. Hermione didn't bother looking up. Still submersed within her own thoughts. She continued to stare into her barely eaten meal.

Ginny waved her hand in front her face to get her attention.

" Are you okay, Hermione?" she asked with wonder dropping her hand. Hermione choose to glance up.

" I'm fine." She replied Ginny's eye brow lifted.

" Really. I'm fine. I was just..." She looked back down at her plate," thinking." Hermione said.

Ginny began placing her choice of meal on to her plate. Leaving a moment of paused silence. Hermione began to eat the rest of her meal.

" So. Are you coming to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked between chewing her food. Hermione than looked over at her.

" Yeah. I'm one of the prefects that's chaperoning."Stated Hermione sharply. Ginny looked over her with a frown. Before realization struck her.

"oh..." she elongated the word." Meaning, ___you're that other prefect ,_that Malfoy was paired with?" Ginny asked within chant. Hermione shook her head.

Only two prefects were going to be needed for the trip ,and she was indeed the other one. There was nothing more to say about that. Ginny understood completely.

" Well that sucks. You gave him a pretty good whip yesterday, so he's probably plotting revenge."

With those words in mind Hermione swallowed down hard. Though Ginny didn't know half as much. She was more than right. They both looked up ,and across to the Slytherin table, mechanically. Fortunately for Hermione Draco was busy within a conversation .

Ginny looked back at Hermione once more.

" You know I thought it was weird." Ginny smiled. Hermione frowned unsure what she was referring to.

"what?"

" Harry, was telling me how, Draco, just the other day volunteered himself for the work. And since their both Heads he was left with no choice,___but_ to write Draco's name on the list. Before submitting it and handing it to Mcgonagall." Ginny replied, " Which leads me to the weird feeling. Harry and Ron told me about the permanent partner thing Mcgonagall had going on. It's a wonder why he would even volunteer himself if that's the fact. "

Hermione groaned at her friends confusion. To bad she had no idea.

'

Hermione walked through ,and out to the castles entrance as he instructed her. she was there at 11 on the dot in front of the doors. And as much as she guessed Draco was there already. Waiting outside in the rain for the students.

Shielded by charms ,and taking the names of the students who were going to depart with them he paid her the least mind. Even on through the trip he took duties very serious. Draco did not bother to say one word about the incident ,or anything to her that was irrelevant about the job. They actually did their job the whole way through. Guiding, helping, and shopping with the students. It was a smooth and comfortable trip.

Until it was their turn to take a break.

'

Draco caught Hermione by the wrist. She was on her way out of ,The Three Broom Sticks shop. About to head out and meet Harry and Ginny in ,Honeydukes, when his hand reached out ,and grabbed her. Dragging her all the way off to the high rise grass front. Hermione tried to dig her feet into the ground to stop him ,but he just tugged harder.

He pulled her all the way off the student trail, and all the way ,and away from eye viewing. Than when they had reached just where he had wanted Hermione Draco tugged, and pulled her forward while releasing her. Then he quickly yet sort of roughly shoved her against the wide bark tree as her back was already going into contact with it.

Hermione's back hit the tree with a wet 'thud'. She looked up at him with a glare. Her heart felt like it was racing, and her cheeks were hot. She some how knew he didn't forget, but didn't think he'd act it out the way.

Draco looked down at her with defiance. His arms on each side of her shoulders leveled to her upper portion as he then brought his face down to hers. Hermione, swallowed slowly unsure what he was going to do.

"Did you think I'd forget,Hermione?" He breathed his voiced laced with anger," Start taking your clothes off now." Draco commanded.

"Righ. Now. ." He snapped ,"take them off."

Hermione blanched at the request. He pushed up ,and stepped away less than half a yard to give her room towards his demand.

" N-No." she stuttered then making him became even more furious.

Within seconds Draco was back in to in front of her with not much space between. Nose touching ,and lips dangerously close with his hands posed over her chest , and seconds away to popping her buttons off her wet blouse he stared down at her. His penetrative stare wouldn't go no where else but where they were, on Hermione's frightened ones.

His demeanor right now was of pure dominance, and right now it was a little frightening. Unconsciously Hermione licked her lips as if they were dry like her throat for some reason from the sudden move, but she still made no move to do what he asked.

" Please don't..."She asked nicely with soft tone hoping he would consider. Draco growled while leaning out paying little attention to her plea. He just gripped tighter at her shirts fabric.

" Fine. Then I'll undress you myself." Draco breathed gritting his words, "Consider it a second must for raising you're wand at me." He snapped at last.

Then with using his own strength he popped each button by the bundle down the line off her shirt until it was open, and her bra was the next thing visible. Before that as well was tugged loose , and off .

'

Hermione startled she tried to use her hands to slap him off while he tugged ,and pulled the next fabric of skirts ,but it wasn't working. So, she grabbed her wand from her side pocket of her dismayed robe,and lifted it to his chest while she held him at bay with her other hand.

Draco then finally paused at his actions. Releasing her dismayed skirt within his grip as his jaw tighten, and his eyes which was insisting the dare stood still on her.

" I said please stop. I-I said I don't want to do this here." Hermione said hesitantly.

She wasn't necessarily telling him, no. She just thought it not wise to be naked in such an open place, and he clearly didn't understand that.

Draco just suddenly grabbed her wand hand .Hermione gasped from the sudden action. He tightened his hand around hers ,fixing her pointed aim to the right place.

He Stopped it just short under his own with jugular and looked at her with eyes that lit with fierce heat. Then he commanded her with a deadly tone, while keeping the piercing gaze on hers.

" Do it then. If you're going to raise your wand at me then you better do the job." He gritted with impatience. Hermione swallowed at his boldness. keeping just her grip and eye contact, she still didn't move .

" I'm waiting, Granger." Draco sneered. When she didn't budge he grabbed her wand ,and then threw it out into the pouring rain .

Now he was going make Hermione regret that she didn't use it. Draco leaned back into her .His face twisted from a sneer into an expression that was dark, and daring.

Hermione wishing she didn't anger him so much like she always did flinched ,and closed her eyes as he leaned in closer. Draco tilted his head in to her placing his lips by her ear for a whisper.

" You know what, Granger." Draco breathed softly with a dangerous nip to his tone," Twice in one week isn't a charm." He told her, "Now you're going to learn what happens to girls that ___I fuck _when they lift their wand up at me. " He threatened. And Hermione only listened without any further movement feeling to stricken even to the core to want to move.

Quickly, Draco moved to show Hermione just what lesson she would receive. Lifting up her skirt ,and using his wand to summon her knickers off her waist , he kicked them off roughly .Then positioning her legs further part, but to where she could still stand on her own he slide down her length. To at last he was kneeling down before Hermione on one knee, and his face was leveled with her torso.

He looked up slowly to the frighten eyes that stared back down at him, and then smiled wickedly before proceeding.

"Another private lesson just for you." He said huskily," now lift up your leg ,and put it over my shoulder, so I can teach you the lesson." Commanded Draco, as he then licked his lips while smiling deviously toward the unsaid emphases.

******-To be cOnTiNueD-**

*******meow! I'm sorry! the next will be tomorrow! until then...**

A/N : Sorry kittens. Cliff hanger, and not on purpose. I swear. I mean this is late as it is. I like uploading at least every other day, you know. This one ch. is already 4,169 words, and if I put the whole other half I have planned, it will be very very very long. So, I'm going to cut it short. Few things why:

1) I'm going to include double smut and well a dark lime smut in one,next ch. Working on it now, be up by wed.

******2) Before I add it. warning and maybe poll. Would most of ya be offended if I wrote Anal sex in?Not sure if I will. Just asking lol my sis said I should.**

Uhm I am a very curios Cat, so with that being said, sex is an open game for me. Don't judge me. I'm a try it before you deny it person. Yes, I had a threesome(f/M/f). Yes, I've had a man like Draco(study aboard student and coincidentally from England but had resided in Dartford). I love them possessive and always wanting... not telling you the rest! lol

******Now kittens PLEASE! Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	8. Sex

******Title: Deadly Sin Lust**

******Chapter 5: Sex**

Love me or hate me

But you wanna fuck me

My love in unrestricted

You know you wanna lick this

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had

You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad

By: Blood On The Dance Floor

******A/N: Warning! Explicit content. If it offends you, skip the chapter. You won't miss much. You have been warned, my kitten. Do not waste my time with your hate mail or Childish Rants.**__**____****I WILL DELET IT AND CARE NOT TO READ THE RUBBISH.**

******=)*Meow you may now read!**

The little drizzles now picking up into heavy rain increasingly drenched them both. How it had settled ,and soaked over Draco's body enhanced his dazzling features. Hermione mesmerized by his beauty observed it all , and gazed delightfully while she took in every aspect starting with his eyes. Which were seemingly filled of lust ,and perhaps passionate while gazing at her from below. As angry as he had sounded , or acted his eyes seemed to say other wise.

The glances he gave her were so stimulating enough that the liquids within her sex felt like it was leaking down warmly ,and mixing with the cold rain as it trailed down her heated thigh. But even with that in mind the longer Hermione observed around the much more she felt her body responded and wanted. When her eyes had trailed down to Draco's curvy soft lined structure of his jaw, she swallowed down hard. Then when she slowly traced up to where his thin ,and masculine plumped lips met which was an erotic sight,she licked her lips. To finally when her eyes lastly followed the form of his lean ,and muscular body under his soaked day clothes, she bit her lip simultaneously ,and moaned feeling need .

Now Hermione was craving to feel just what he was going to punish her with. The dangerous provocation in which the rain caused made her care not to think what would happen after. Just what she could get, and needed with obeying what he had asked. After all Draco was still waiting on her leisure, and observing her form just as she did him.

Hermione deciding while shaking from nervous excitement slowly lifted her softly grasped her leg within his hands cupping at her delicate ankle while he removed her shoe . Then before placing her leg he began pressing hot kisses to the heated skin of her thigh.

Working a few presses between her ankle ,and up her burning flesh they were slow, and very affectionate. Then as he took his last kiss, and ending his last touch with a gentle nip to her inner thigh with a hard suck ending with a pressured bite after Draco unexpectedly, marked her just centimeters closest to her sex .Leaving Hermione with a large red angry blot between her thigh from the heated suck. And with the skin that he bit down on close to the mark an imprinted left harshly, behind from his teeth.

With the quick pain causing her to inhale sharply ,but exhale with a moan from the pleasure, Hermione soon forgotten what he even did. She just kept still while watching as Draco moved around beneath her placing his caresses in different areas while marking her i any way that he could.

Then with no words between them to signify his start Draco just held her leg high,fixing it to place over his shoulders. Then as he leaned in and up he tilted his head ,and positioned his place under Hermione's skirt. His arm hooked around on her leg holding her at the thigh as the other hand assisted him with her underneath.

Hermione gasped sharply at the sudden long time in between familiar feeling. But shortly, yet quickly ,it was followed by some whimpering then long moans, and followed after with tiny cries in response.

He held her sex open with his thumb. Then with opening his mouth wide he pressed his changing from cold to hot lips against Hermione's heat . Sucking on it then licking it ,and repeated in few rotations .until then leaving it momentarily he ended the tease with a slow kiss after his tongue took in all that it could get.

Not completely finished Draco then moved back in. Quickly within that angle fixing his mouth right to partially open up again ,causing his lips to glide slightly against her folds he slid his long ,and thick tongue out then into her tight muscle. Moving it as if it was his member fucking her while he gripped at Hermione's thigh tighter ,and then included his thumb using it to add circular motions against her clit while he pressed ,and probed with his tongue lapping up her juices.

Hermione shaken with her arising climax bucked her hips outward as her eyes closed tighter ,and her head lazily fell back against the tree. Within the enjoyment of the pleasure she was receiving she also screamed out while thriving for her own release . Then subconsciously while having grabbed his slick wet hair during the stimulation she yankied him closer by impulse , and then begin grinding herself into Draco's face as the slick water running down her thighs by the rain created the easy friction .

'

" P-Please, D-Draco. Sto-op. N-No more." Hermione cried pleadingly ,unable to help was just climaxing so fast again .Right after just releasing one so soon ,and Draco wouldn't stop. Her cries went unheard ,and he then held her tighter to keep her from moving him off while he continued.

Draco continued his motions at a moderate pace with the several given stimulation's he started with. Now switching himself between probing, oral penetration, licks ,and sucks with no breaks in between. Until Hermione screamed again only to start up a new rotation.

Pulling his head from under , and between her legs his eyes narrowed back up towards Hermione's barely opened ones. Draco smiled licking his lips slowly showing her how much he enjoyed what he was doing to her. He stood silent and just observed her reaction further more while he fixed his position.

Hermione couldn't move even if she wanted too as she leaned her tired body against the tree allowing what he his other knee to line with the other Draco removed his hand and arched up,lifting her leg with the other hand higher to stay perched over his shoulder. When his head then leveled with her pelvic he slowly leaned placing his hands on Hermione waist to give her a little peek over her belly button.

Hermione moaned at the delicacy while feeling worn out ,but also curios. So,she narrowed her tired eyes towards his, and to her surprise there was more to be given. Draco was readying for his next move instead of it being over.

He moved his hooked arm from around her thigh ,and placed it around her waist with her leg still perched. Griping her just between the bent of her leg ,and of her lower hip , with his other hand he began touching her once more.

Hermione then clenched at him from again sudden feeling while releasing a throaty moan. Then still with his hair between her fingers she finally released it. And while keeping her eyes on his she moved her hands down to cup his lilted face between her palms .The touch was soft ,yet gentle and meant to make him listen to her . Draco's gaze slowly narrowed up toward hers giving he the opportunity to speak.

" No, Draco. Please no more."

Hermione whined willing herself to keep eye contact ,and not buck her hips to his deepened thrust from the fingers that were still moving within her, but he wouldn't listen. Draco continuing to stay silent with his piercing eyes toward her tired ones just smiled wickedly .

Suddenly just then he pushed his body up straight forward against hers causing Hermione's leg to lift higher upon his shoulder up .Then so that he could submerge his finger even deeper and curve it within he pressed his hand further pressing it as far as it could go.

Hermione cried once more throwing her head back as she futility pushed against him feeling the rapid rush within the movement, and while her hands still cupping his soft face pushed him into her stomach by the jaw with force. To which Draco then began giving her more hot kisses ,and sucks against her skin while the noises increased.

'

Circling his thumb around Hermione's clit while at the same time applying a sucking pressure to her pelvis skin, Draco placed more marks .Bringing forth another throaty moan from Hermione. He did a little more probing ,and thrusting of his finger while watching Hermione as he added more digits to her warmth. To which he quickly moved in ,and out of her ,and grasped with his thumb against her little muscle within a few strokes between the switches. Then when after uncounted moans he quickly changed the feel by inserted his three fingers completely ,and switching those with the grasping motion again.

His motions were stretching her, tiring her, and making her come the more he played. Hermione couldn't help it, but kept whimpering, moaning ,and then with another forced climax pressed into him as hard as she could while cried it out.

Draco lifting his hand from her perched thigh had to place it against her stomach to hold her against the tree , but shortly again removing one finger ,and leaving his middle one within her he began using a slow pace. Randomly switching his maneuvers within her drenched heat he continued ,and gave it less than a few more of deep thrusting ,his wanting tongue and a few more of her cries before he then looked up slowly coming to a complete stop all together.

Smiling at her panting ,and tired form before moving onto the next Draco grinned at her , most likely satisfied with what he done. Hermione swallowed down hoping he was done.

'

Hermione felt like she was crumbling under the touches,but at the same time breaking from the exceeded limit. With the switching to switched touches then momentarily stops for a lick ,and taste in between Hermione's eyes shut ,and tighten from the ever long play. She even lost how many times she climaxed ,and if possibly if she had an orgasm yet.

She could feel her escaped liquids leaking down her leg now. Her muscles clenched, unclenched ,and released, and then how her body was so hot ,and put by now. Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could handle, and as if now she would beg him not continue even apologize if she had too.

Endless pleasure with no break, that was her punishment Hermione figured, and regrettably wished that she had turned away.

" come on, Hermione,stay focus .Were not even close to done yet." Draco chanted hoarsely against her heated and wet stomach pressing more hot kisses to the untouched.

" Please.." Hermione plead breathlessly her eyes still shut," This is to much for me. My body can't take it anymore." she cried whimpering, and still gripping his face with some of his hair not even realizing it until then.

" Fine. Then lets skip to the main part of the lesson." Draco whispered .Then he gave her belly one last little peek ,and then teasing blow before leaning his weight off of Hermione.

Hermione shivered from the graze, and watched him cautiously through he tired eyes. Draco slowly releasing the grip Hermione had on his hair and face then dropping her leg off his shoulder pushed up off the ground. His form now once more well over the height of Hermione's looked down at her.

'

Draco placed a hand onto the tree as he closed in the space momentarily. Hermione trying to keep her heavy lids open followed his movement. Her heart was pounding, and beating so hard against her chest unknowingly she stood still not quiet ready to move.

"Turn around for me, Hermione."

" Please...Draco, no more." Hermione whispered, but followed his lead anyways. Draco placed his hand around her waist to guild her and to make sure she did.

When she was where he wanted her he kicked his foot out between her feet to widen the gap between her legs .Then moved her back away from the tree a little for space between him. Hermione feeling to tired to pea followed every lead, and stayed still when he had her into positioned. She felt unsure , and at the same time tensed while waiting for the next.

Draco then lifted her skirt back up by the bundle. Unzipping himself quickly, after that he leaned onto her once more. Then at last leaning in toward Hermione's frozen stilled form into her ear he gave her the one last instruction.

"Now bend over ,and place you hands on the tree." he whispered sweetly, " You're going to need it, my pet." Draco said. His hot breath grazing her ear ,and his body warming against hers from their own heat.

When Hermione obeyed immediately. Then while hooking his hand to the front of her sex Draco used his fingers to find her ,and place himself. When he felt where he needed to be he moved his finger to her clit, and pushed in then against Hermione hard .Slipping completely into her heat with one smooth thrust ,and aiming deep. To which Hermione gripped the wet tree with her nails ,and inhaled sharply as he began to move within her quickly without any hesitation.

Immediately upon entrance ,and moving to his own pace while taking advantage of Hermione's naked bared breast Draco brought up his free hand , and clasped it gently within his palms. Squeezing it ,and pinching the nipple now ,and then while his other hand moved to its own accord against her bud while directing and bringing Hermione back in to him each time one of his smacking against skin hard ,and upend thrust moved her off of him .

'

Dramatically while making the' wet sound' caused between the rain ,and escaped slickness along with his hard , yet fast thrusting Hermione moaned out loudly. She cried so much ,and griped at his caressing hand over her sex while keeping her own balance while regrettably, though as much as the act was beginning to ache within her sex did not want it to end.

Hermione forced her slowly shaking legs to keep her up ,and take every thrust he gave her. Draco unmercifully rammed himself rhythmically into her making sure that she'd take it all .He have her every inch of himself while teaching her his unsaid lesson ,and this time making sure she that she would learn.

Hermione through the tears ,and unable to hold herself from his rapid hip movements any longer knocked them both off into ,and against the tree .Making sure that it was done to the end Draco followed ,and then quickly reinserted himself back into her heat with chance.

'

The rain came down harder bathing them both. Hermione's hair fall heavily over her face ,and past her shoulders with each harsh thrust Draco gave repeatedly. She could feel her clothes becoming to heavy on her body ,and the soaks of Draco's pants each time he thrust unmercifully into her as it grazed her legs. But the most noticeable aspect to her was the breathing of Draco's every rapid taken breath against her ear and the heat of his skin beneath his wet clothes that pressed against her as he held her ,and the tree as he moved within her.

Second was the sound of their bodies. The stimulating sound that escaped each time he snapped his hips back into her, and the small cry that it pulled from within Hermione's throat with its force. On top of a groan ,and satisfied moan coming from his throat as he responded to her responses, until the very end.

******Hogwarts.**

Hermione walked quickly into the entrance ,and pass the dining hall making ,Griffindor tower her first priority. Besides feeling cold , and sore she was really Merlin, for the use of magic immediately after Draco drilled his lesson into her Hermione 'accio' her wand to her. Then using it up to its potential charmed herself dry while fixing herself right after.

Before bolting off into an opposite direction while wishing it never happened she was grasped quickly by the wrist .

___Hermione looked back at him waiting to hear what he'd say. An apology she had hope to hear ,but as always it was far from what she wanted .Draco eyed her with a stern expression, and we he spoke it was far more deadly._

___" Meet me down in the dungeons after midnight." He said, before releasing her , and like Hermione turning away into an opposite direction._

___Draco ordered her with a voice so soft filled with content. Then without further due when he turned on his heel ,and retraced their old trail Hermione watched him not saying another word. She just swallowed slowly, and stayed where she stood before she could even move._

******Gryffindor tower.**

She stood in front of the mirror bared naked while looking then observing ,and finally eyeing all the evidence centimeters by the yard. Sure enough it was as she suspected Draco had marked anything, and everything that he could.

The most visible ,and angry one out of all them yet, was the blotch under her ear ,and the nip that welted on the crook of her neck and as well as her inner thigh. Hermione stared at the marks he gave her feeling mostly angry that she allowed it, but at the same time wondered deeply.

" But the whole thing was enjoyable wasn't it?" It mused.

Hermione's eyes narrowed back up toward and slowly into her own staring brown glaring eyes.

"shut up. No ones talking to you." She snapped. It made a pouting expressing, but quickly returned it into a smirk. Hermione decided to turn while she grabbed for a different outfit to wear.

When she took her choose of clothing out ,she turned reluctantly back to her own reflection.

" Oh don't be nippy with me Hermione-" It looked down, and back up. " You might want to wear pants tonight ,and cover up . Don't want any one seeing that ,do you?"

Hermione then turned again . Grabbing her change of clothes in order, and dressing in it quickly. It was right about that at least she really did need to cover up,but she had nothing else to say. Hermione felt she already knew what she needed.

" sure about that?"

"sure about what?" Hermione askedwhile grabbing her shoes to slip them on.

"That you know everything. Are you sure about that ?" It asked again this time sternly. Hermione shook her head 'yes' then sitting right up to button her pants next.

"So you know that he's claiming you, right?"

Hermione caught by its words snapped her neck back, and then eyed her reflection cautiously.

" What do you mean? We just had sex,and that is all. These marks-" Hermione pulled at her long neck blouse," -are sex marks okay. I've read enough novels to be sure about that." She said then releasing the fabric ,and standing abruptly.

" He hasn't said I love you. So I think there is no claim."

And with that being said Hermione left the room quickly, and headed down to the mess hall.

******The Dinner Hall.**

As soon as Hermione sat down , the questions began. Surprisingly Ron was even one among them ,but the way he was acting was a little off so Hermione watched him closely. Her misfortune as well was that Draco was staring at her from past his table, and most likely been watching her as she walked in unknowingly.

Hermione pushed her focus toward Ginny first.

" Sorry Ginny, what was it you wanted to know?"

Ginny still smiling ,and not bothered by her lack of listening skills just repeated the question slowly.

" Where -did -you -go? Me and Harry couldn't find you. Well we didn't really search." she shrugged," but Ron did. ___He _couldn't find you." Ginny mused. Hermione looked over at Ron.

" Yeah... I couldn't find you." He responded quick then looked back down, and continued eating.

" And funny this is, because Harry could not find Malfoy either?"Ginny chanted. Hermione's head snapped back to her direction, and her eyes narrowed towards the red-head first.

Hermione pointed her finger. " Don't you even say it!" She asked sternly.

Then looked over to Harry's and back over to Ron who sat near her next ," don't ask either."

" So are you?" Asked Harry uncaring to the threat. His lips curving up into a Hermione to feel flushed.

" You know it's perfectly fine with us. The war's changed everyone including ___us_. And ,Ron, doesn't mind either now." Ginny mused pulling Hermione's gaze back toward hers .

" Right Ron?" She asked leaning in ,and looking across the table pass followed her gaze ,and looked to her side at Ron. Ron looked up with his face flushed ,and red at the ears.

" Yeah...I uh..don't mind." He stuttered to say.

" And tell her why, Ron." Ginny instigated.

Hermione looked back at Ginny. Confused to the meaning of their conversation ,and curios to what what going on. She gave the red-read a threatening look ,and Harry one as well before turning back to Ron who was still eyeing Hermione before he mumbled his reason.

" I'm..dating Lavender." He smiled though a little shaken.

Hermione not seeing the point turned back to the two.

" And why do I need to know this?" She asked quickly, oblivious to even wonder what telling her this would even do.

" Well are you dating Malfoy?" Asked Harry first and quickly, again with perk to his tone.

" Yeah, and how is it if you- ohf " Ginny went to ask, but Harry interrupted her with a nudge." -I mean we won't be mad about it at all. Like you heard, ___Ron's,_ moved on."

Hermione eyed at all three of them one by one . Ron's being, took the longest. Then she looked up at Draco to see that he was still staring and now smirking(maybe sneering)at her. His friends around him payed him the least for one girl.

The girl she knew as ,Pansy Parkinson, who was leaning against ,Blaise Zabini, affectionately was looking at Draco. Then seeing that he was looking over their table ,and not paying mind followed his eyed direction. Hermione refusing to pull her eyes away watched her surprised reaction.

Pansy's eyes widen with realization , but then returning to normal she looked away quickly. Quickly enough that when Draco pulled his eye's off of Hermione to continue talking with the Slytherin's he seem to pay little notice.

Hermione turned back to look Ginny first.

" No, were just friends." She said then looked over to Harry , " Just friends." And last Ron, "Just friends."

Then upon those last words Hermione began choosing her meal silently with nothing more to say about it.

'

******The Changing Stare Hall.**

Hermione the last one of her friends to leave the mess hall walked slowly through the dying crowd. Not really wanting to see the mushy embrace ,and hand holding between Ron ,and Lavender she forced herself to stay further behind. Making her way back up to the tower on her own accord.

" Granger! Hey Granger! wait!"

An unfamiliar voiced called her from behind. Curios to see who Hermione paused her step further , and turned. The girl made her way to her quickly. Hermione frowned at the sudden.

" It is Granger, right?" Asked Pansy nervously.

Hermione appalled that she was talking to her replied, " yes, why?" But stood guard just in case.

" I know it's none of my business, but I just want to warn you-" She looked around making sure they were alone.

"- Can we talk over there?" She pointed at the corner.

Hermione seeing no threat with the nervous girl they reached the corner Hermione lifted her brow, and waited. Pansy bit at her cheek nervously as she turned once more to face Hermione.

" As I said It's none of my business,but with the way Draco was looking at you earlier ,and you him it's made me assume that there is something going on." She said softly. Hermione neither agreed nor denied in anyway, so she continued on.

" Granger, just be careful. I'm not jealous in anyway ,or means as you can see I'm happily dating his friend." Pansy motioned.

" So what are you warning me about, and why are taking time to talk to me then?" Hermione asked then frowned while feeling exhaled likely pausing to think of a way to say it all before turning away.

" He's going to control you ,and pretty soon its going to be hard to turn away. Turn away while you can, Granger, or else ...in the end its going to hurt you more." She replied softly.

Then with those last words Pansy just turned on her heel quickly . Down over to the direction where the Slytherin's layer was. Where her house was, and where Hermione as she remembered correctly was ordered to meet the controlling one by midnight.

___"yeah, right. Well see who controls who." _She huffed to herself.

Then with that thought in mind Hermione followed her own path as well back , and up to the tower.

******'**

******'**

******'**

******'**

******A/N: Wah! Sorry Kittens I promised this yesterday...So here you have it. Edited poorly, but will be looked over some other time. I have some unwanted paper's to do and stuff. So for now just read and enjoy. I am working on the other smut half. In fact the next chap might be just all that. Smexy Smut.**

Let me know if this turned you on as much as it did me , while I was writing it (LOL). Bad Kitty's better tell me the truth too!Oh In response to my wonder FanKittens;

AliceSherlockHolmes:That MEOW made my day. I hope this curves the thirst, for now.

tjw1989: And naughty he is! Hope Draco lives up to your expectation, in this Chapter?

allisath:Pur-nal! Next Chapter it will be in. Thanks for your vote as well.

******Okay until next time!MEOW I'm out for a due NAP**

******Read-Review-Favorite-Follow and as always enjoy my written smut. Meow! you very much.**


	9. Love or Lust?

******Title:Deadly Sin Lust**

******chapter 6: Love or Lust?  
**

**__****A/N; I'm sorry kittens,I really am. I tried , and mind you patiently twice, uploading my re-edited work. No matter how many times I fixed, and spend time alone on it there is still error , or something missed. Oh fucking well I guess, yeah? I'm not going to fix it anymore. Everything and whatever mistake will follow as 's this sites fault really, in DOC mng when I go to fix and then save somehow between that it screws it up again and more things get fucked up. **

**__****SO, If there are any complains about my Grammar I'll LOL , and then LOL to it some more! so blah.**

**__****Now by all means you Meow read!**

Hermione walked in slowly . She made her way through the entrance but had stopped directly between the threshold of the hole and their common room. She noticed that it wasn't empty and among the occupancy Draco was not there.

Just as Hermione went to step back Zabini's head had coincidentally turned toward her direction .

" Oh hey, its Granger!" He announced excitingly .

He smiled at her brightly. She narrowed her eyes toward the Slytherin careful not to make further movement. While fixing himself to sit straight up Hermione unsure if it was a good thing ,or bad one stood where she was .

"You're here, and on time just as Draco said you would be . " He laughed glancing down at his own watch, and back up .

"why don't you come take a seat with us while you wait for him. " Zabini offered happily .

As he moved further away from his previous seating Parkinson's head slowly, but lazily popped up from hidden within the couch . Which she then also fixed herself into a proper position while making sure to stay close to him.

Once situated she looked over towards Hermione through half lidded eyes, and though it wasn't to long ago that she had warned her about Draco's controlling behavior ,she also seemed unsurprised with her given presence.

" Yes, Hermione, why don't you sit with us?" She repeated lazily.

'

On the small table in front of them there were a small number of opened, but untouched potions .They ranged in all sizes, none taller then her index finger . Little by the minute, yet slowly they deposited light gases around its rim , but never lifting any further.

" Care to know what they are?"Zabini asked suspiciously while sounding perky about it.

He had caught her within mid-decision as she had been staring with full intent at the small bottles. She inhaled sharply to take in the pretty scents seeing is she could take a guess.

" What are they?" Asked Hermione innocently then looking back at Zabini for the answer, but too shortly looking away quickly .

In the same moment of questioning Parkinson leaned in against him , and while reaching her arm around she pushed her hand past then into the waist of Zabini's trousers. Hermione realizing what she was intending to do felt her cheeks flush ,and though she was able to look away still felt embarrassed with witnessing it.

Pretending as if it weren't even happening though Zabini carried on the conversation with ease. He leaned out toward the potion bottle then grabbed it ,and returned comfortably back within his seat .While even fixing himself as to allow Parkinson more room with whatever she was doing.

Hermione refusing to look any further just kept her eyes focused ahead.

" Here take a whiff if you want but don't drink it yet okay." Zabini inclined shortly.

" what?"

"Take a whiff it's nothing bad." He repeated.

Hermione hesitantly turned back to him, but kept her head up in oppose to seeing what might be happening before her eyes. Zabini just smiled undeterred by her embarrassment waiting for her to grab the tiny bottle.

Hermione reluctantly reached out in return unable to help the curiosity quickly grabbing it from him. He shrugged releasing to Hermione the prettiest ,yet strongest scented one of them all . She eyed the liquids with suspicion ,but kept it at a distant while she began rapidly picking up its sweet aroma even more.

" I mean if you really want to know what it is all you have to do is put your nose near it and smell it, but you can taste it when Draco gets here, if you want by then." Zabini chanted happily.

He shifted within his seat to watch her cautiously. Hermione held it between her grasp over looking the tiny bottle while giving it second thought. She could already smell the strong scent, so wasn't sure if she wanted to chance it any further.

" It won't hurt you, so don't worry about that."

She glanced at him before looking back at the pretty bottle.

" What's in it?" Hermione asked softly.

" You won't know until you sniff it." Replied Zabini.

" And what about drinking it?" She threw back curiously.

" Well that's the indulgent part ,and smelling it is the main working purpose. Each one is brewed different , but they all work the same." Hermione pulled her eyes off from the bottle to look at him," there relaxing remedies. Nothing ever more so no harm will be caused, promise ms. prefect ."

He threw his hands up with a surrender motion before returning them down real quickly. She raised her brow still within suspicion.

From what she could tell from the color, and lovely smell it seemed there was nothing to be alarmed of. So, without holding any further hesitation she did just that . Breathing in the pretty ,and yet strong scent by the mass Hermione inhaled it quickly.

"wow." Was all she said before it hit her.

Within that moment with no minute spared her senses heightened quickly .It was as if someone hit her hard in the chest knocking the wind out of her, and before Hermione knew it she was coughing.

Shortly ,but very quickly she could feel the blood on her cheeks heat then burn making her feel entirely hot all over. Her fingertips she noticed as she went to feel her own cheeks felt somewhat numb and tingly to the touch .And though it was like a tingly sensation underneath her skin as well Hermione's mind felt like it getting the best out of the dose.

While beginning to feel the different emotions flow through her she held tightly to whatever she was holding reflexively . Everything was working so quick within her it seemed. She felt she had to close her eyes in order to keep the calm motion from taking over. And feeling as though she was drifting, or rather falling she leaned back into the sofa before soon .

" Okay, now you got what you asked for. I promise you can drink this when Draco comes back with the rest of us."

Hermione knowingly handed it back to Zabini very slowly.

" Well?" Zabini asked smiling while took the bottle back, " How was it?"

He asked seemingly sounding amused with her reaction. Hermione refused to look at him but kept forward . When she felt the uneven lean within the sofa she reluctantly opened her eyes into a squint. He was leaned toward her focal view eyeing her with wonder.

Between trying to concentrate while comprehend what was happening Hermione felt like the feeling was prolong , and seemed as though it just kept increasingly adding on.

"well?"

" It feels...great...but weird." Replied Hermione lazily.

Her eye lids felt so heavy ,and at the same time she was feeling overly hot for odd reasons though knowingly before she had been just fine. She really wanted to tell him so , but for what reason even if she wanted to she couldn't. It was hard to make out those words for some reason. And the more she fought against, the stronger the intensity became.

Zabini's smile widened at Hermione's response. He stood watching her from the view, and said nothing between the given pause.

"Seems the brew works stronger on the girls." He laughed.

Wanting to see for herself Parkinson peeked her head up over his shoulder.

" So, what did yours smell like?"

" It smelled like bubble gum and roses." She replied shortly towards the two.

He leaned over to his own placement then took a sniff from the small bottle she had handed back to him .Then before returning it to the table after he allowed Parkinson to take a whiff. Hermione's eyes followed the little movement.

" Mine just now was peppermint and cake . "

He turned to look toward Parkinson, "what about yours, Pansy?"

She lifted her head slowly off his shoulder removing herself from him. Then preparing to stand she narrowed her eyes toward him.

"It was sugar mixed with honey at first, " Parkinson replied.

Then standing up to stretch as she looked towards Hermione," but now its candy with cream. "

She yawned while in mid stretch. Then as she finished doing so her eyes brightened , and her expression changed.

"Oh hey Draco."

She smiled at him before quickly sitting herself back down on Zabini's lap. Reflexively Zabini followed shortly after with Hermione both turned to eye Draco's approaching figure.

When he made it to , and around the sofa he silently placed the food onto the table . He stood standing momentarily observing the scene. First at his two friends .Then after ,Hermione, who he had expected to be there.

His grey eyes averted quickly over towards Zabini and then over to pansy, and back.

" I thought I told you guys to wait until I got back?" Draco mused.

He walked more over taking his seat to where Hermione sat. Hermione feeling so drawn to move in cuddled herself closer into him. She wrapped her arms around his while pulling him in closer, so that she could lean into him comfortably. Draco wanting to adjust to his own comfort pulled his arm from her grasp next wrapping it around her small figure bringing her back into him .

" You know you also said if she happened to come on time to make her feel welcomed." Zabini replied curtly.

" Besides look at her -" They both narrowed their eyes towards Hermione's, "she's all willing now ."Zabini chuckled, " and I don't see ,Granger, even complaining about it not one bit." He mused leaning back into his seat. Which then Parkinson leaned out toward the table , and grasping several vials between her fingers looked them over.

" Alright , now can we party?!"

'

'

'

The room around them filled with gases , and looked smoky from the various potions that worked stronger then others, and mixed within the air.

Hermione and Draco had the sofa all to themselves .Zabini and Parkinson switched to the much smaller one earlier within time to presume their own raunchy acts. With the potions fully running through each of their bodies working in the same it made the couples feel things it was to hard to ignore.

Each one sought out for their own pleasurable desires towards their own partner without any care to who was around. Hermione's own senses were heighten to the maxim everything she felt, seen or would do felt intensifying. While the potent potion made her so much aware of her sexuality it also decreased her aroused endurance.

Every small body movement that she made while adjusting herself felt so good in ways that it had her clenching while sweating within sense. Between her own sought out enjoyment Draco's fingertips graze her heated skin. Teasing hers as it trailed across her body while she laid across his lap. He would run his fingertips gently up , and then down repeatedly along Hermione's bared stomach over to her back sensually.

When none was paying attention he would reach his hand out between her legs to press with little pressure and rub Hermione against her pant. It all had her coming profusely while trying to hold herself from becoming loud while she held onto him for her dear life.

When the sensations passed , and she was able to contain herself Hermione focused her attention up .Up toward the one that made her burn with want increasingly.

'

Hermione moaned pleasurably to the waited touch while she knelt on the sofa against, and holding Draco within her grasp. After slowly kicking her foot over so that she'd straddled him Hermione leaned toward Draco for another kiss. She immediately pushed her tongue pass his lips . He slide his tongue against hers within return ,and as soon as Hermione began moving herself against Draco's moving fingers he slid it in as well.

" How bad do you want to come ,Hermione?"

He whispered against her lips while keeping her pressed. Moving his finger within her his own lips gently held Hermione's in between again. Draco sucked on it sensually for less than a second before he released it .Then leaning away some he licked the swollen flesh with his tongue teasingly and very slow .

"Tell me?"

Making his questioning clear he then pressed his second digit into her as he slid his hand forward within motion. The little move caused Hermione to jump up and into him from the sudden.

" Please Draco..."

She replied softly almost out of breath. She felt turned on , and obligated to answer him. When he had pressed and shoved his fingers in deeper she almost thought she would lose it.

Hermione held onto his shoulders. Breathing and moaning within whimper while she held him tight and pressed her mouth against his hot neck to mute some of the sound that came, it was more of a reflex then a worry if anything.

" Blaise,I'm leaving."

In midst of finishing her climax he removed his fingers. Then lifting and while bringing Hermione up with him he held her around his hips . Holding her secure between his grips as he began walking towards his door.

'

He released Hermione onto his bed . Wasting no time in between he began taking her clothes off first quickly as he could though with care he removed each fabric. Then after he moved onto his own. while she laid within his bed Hermione watched him lazily. She followed every movement he made with her eyes , and the longer she watched the more she couldn't wait.

The view was such a turn on that she had to hold her thighs together to keep from pleasuring herself . Draco quickly joined Hermione's side within due time. He then righted himself and brought Hermione up to follow so that she laid evenly within his bed with him. After and soon as they were situated he held his weight on his arms that stood on each side of Hermione's shoulders .His pelvic pressed eagerly where it needed to be leaned against hers ready.

Before giving him the go though Hermione removed her hands from within the sheets and held him at the shoulders . Her fingers nearly gripping as she anticipated for the feeling. Every movement Draco made her heart skipped a beat. She narrowed her heavy felt eyes up toward his. Draco returned the contact almost looking nervous. He was just centimeter's away from their joining and soon Hermione knew there wouldn't be any going back.

'

Draco pushed himself in very slowly ,and then slipping forward into Hermione's tightened heat he quickly went into motion. For unknown reason when he had pushed in, Hermione's eyes teared, and her body tensed as she tightened within reflex. She dug her nails into him as she held Draco's long and slender posture against hers by his shoulder, and the lower part of his side .And as he began moving rhythmically keeping to a certain pace her legs tightened around him.

Hermione's own voice filled the entire room with each moan from the pleasurable stimulation. Draco's breathing quicken between motion and while he held Hermione's jaw a certain way to the side he trailed more love nips that lead to sucks with kisses onto her neck. But it still wasn't enough Hermione wanted more from him. She wanted so much more that every inch of her skin felt like it burned, and would only feel better if he touched it.

" Please, Draco, harder..."

She whispered pleadingly against his ear grabbing at his ass to emphasis her point. Then next moving her grip to grasp around his sweat felt neck as she pressed him more in. To which Draco lifted then removed his hands from else where to catch his weight.

He looked up after with his untamed hair over his face from the sudden movement toward Hermione's pleading expression . Ready to give into Hermione's request Draco moved slowly and grabbed her by the thigh. He lifted it up toward and over toward her in a way that her knee bent. Keeping his hand tucked behind the knee holding it in position after, he returned his lips toward her flushed ear before while still in Hermione he pushed into her harder.

Lips pressed against the same soft skin below her ear , and grip holding her leg in place while his other hand held him up Draco began thrusting his hips as hard he could against hers between a quicken pace. Hermione receiving what she wished for moaned and then shutting her eyes from the pain yet after pleasurable feel moved her hands back down .She clawed at Draco's back gripping him in delightfully enticing him on while he began pressing the next set of kisses and after heated sucks ending with nips onto the other side of her neck.

" Oh, Draco , please don't stop.." Hermione whined while trying to meet his thrust.

" That's right baby, moan for me. Scream for me Hermione ,show me how much you like it when I fuck you like this. "

He breathed his word hard against Hermione's ear . Hermione feeling incapable of talking any further nodded with her agreement. Then as his lips nipped softly at her ear capturing the flesh between she moaned and cried his name with apprehension.

"come on, come some more for me."

He released her leg from his hold slowly moving his hand back up.

" I want you to say my name louder." He breathed before pushing himself up and away from Hermione. He inclined himself using both arms repositioning himself while placing both hands right above her shoulders. Hermione moved her placement to where her hands then stood flat against his chest and while he began thrusting within the new positioning her legs spread out wider for him reflexively .

She was crying so much from the overwhelming emotion and from his rapid motions Hermione felt as if she was waring out. The sweat made from both their bodies beneath the sheets made them both sticky. The sweat developing increasingly over his forehead leaked as he kept moving bringing her to many more climaxes. They were having sex that seemed to have turned into passion rather then plain lust. To Hermione it felt like they were making love ,and for the first time she was someone other than his fuck mate.

The position they were in clarified the thought, but what made it more believable was the soft loving whisper's Draco spoke against her ear before he moved his mouth to against hers , and swallowed Hermione's cries. Then slowly while their tongue's fought for dominance and he picked up his pace with the way his hand gently stilled her beneath the jaw as he build up their wanted end made it more believable.

'

'

'

It seemed like they had doing it for hours. And by the time it came down to the last position Hermione felt unsure if she even wanted to even try it. Her heart was pounding so hard within her chest from the unwanted nervousness ,and her body was becoming tensed within a defense.

She kept her face pressed against the pillow almost shamed she was even allowing it while Draco had positioned her. He had her inclined with her lower body pressed against the green silk sheets and her bottom leveled to exact meet and he shifted her thighs further apart.

Though Hermione had been given the choice earlier, even if she wanted to turn away now she couldn't . Mostly because she was still feeling hot ,and really wanted to feel more of his touches. Simply because Draco had locked and bonded her hands keeping Hermione as he held her lower part into position.

So slowly moving his hand from her waist he then grabbed and poured the purplish potion that had been sitting unforgotten on the side of the bed. When he had poured it with precision down the length of her back it made Hermione shiver more. Draco eased the tension by pressing sweet kisses to her neck trailing it down to where he knelted back up.

Quickly moving on as soon as Hermione seemed clam enough he slowly spread the liquid .Lathering it around her back, to side and last her ass as he trailed his finger sensually along her skin as though she was delicate. Then Finally leading it down and between her opening he made sure to spread the potion within the split of her ass the most. Rubbing it in with his finger between sensual motions against and then down to her folds while the side of his hand grazed the back end.

"Relax, Hermione. Relax your self ,or it's going to hurt." Draco whispered .

"wait!" Replied Hermione.

She swallowed down the dryness hard while feeling panic set in. He leaned more in towards Hermione pressing himself completely while switching his hand to the front and under her. Though his finger continued on with the play with the front he'd switched every few turns towards the back.

"Relax yourself, Hermione. Your tightening up, it's going to make it more painful."

" I'm trying!" Cried Hermione mumbling it nervously through the pillow. Unconsciously she then grabbed at his post .Now that he was close to ready she felt more scared.

" I promise to be gentle..." Draco replied soothingly .

She was wet enough in the front and with no intention in letting her reconsider he played with her more to keep spading her liquids . It was going to be Hermione's first time and unsure of how many other partners allowed him to do it with, or if he had Draco made it very clear earlier that he knew what he was , there was definitely no going back now, that Hermione knew now.

'

Draco silently moved down along the length of her body arching and leaning into while holding Hermione single handling at her waist. It was the hand she knew that was going to help him put it in. His other hand settled down and over her shoulder onto his post that she was holding to hold his own weight over her.

" You ready?" Whispered Draco huskily .

Hermione feeling the tears coming out slowly, shook her head 'no'.

"Relax, just think how good it might feel once you get used to it."

"Draco... I-I don't think I want to try it. Please... I'll suck you off instead." Hermione stuttered as she offered it with plea.

As much as she wanted to have tried it in the beginning now her mind regretted it. The more she thought about it the more the position sounded something taboo compared to the other.

" No, its to late."

His hand moved up to grasp and caress her breast while he moved his hips rubbing it to prove he was intent with his final decision.

" I want to try this out first . I gave you a chance and you preferred this one over the other." Draco replied softly.

He was making the offer sound like a sweet suggestion when really it just made Hermione feel the panic more. The situation wasn't turning out the way she had thought it would earlier. When he gave her nipple one last squeeze and before his hand returned to be placed behind her he leaned back up straight. Then trailing his hand quickly back down to her sex from behind he slide the two within her.

Moving them slowly in and then out while he slowly rubbed the juices , and brought them higher up to mix in with the potion. After he was done bidding time Hermione felt slowly, his finger squeeze in. He pushed it in slowly then when he brought it back out he gathered more of the mixed lubricants , and replaced it back in.

As he kept doing it ,the feeling anything but stimulant, Hermione clenched her toes waiting for when it would hurt.

'

Within passing minutes what seemed like hours it took about three more of his penetrating fingers before she nearly cried ready to give in. Even with the added extra lubricant poured he pout from the now empty potion bottle Hermione felt it all. She felt it was to much , and when Draco had removed his fingers from her sleek felt hole she begged him to wait for another time to try it again.

" Stop it, Hermione." Draco commanded with nippiness to his tone.

He held his member positioned and placed , and as he moved to slide in slowly with his next set of words Hermione tried to shift from his steel grips on her waist to move away .

" Don't move, or else from here on it's going to hurt." He gritted. Really, warning her as he gripped her waist tighter while stilling even himself from going further.

The silent tears leaked from her eyes from the felt emotion. Though there was a unwanted and a tight feeling within that end as long as she didn't move the pain though still there had subsided. Until that is, he moved to inch further himself in.

" No. No, more Draco. It hurts to much, take it out !" Hermione cried more against his pillow. She grabbed the post holding tighter while trying to find ways to bury her face deeper . While Draco on the other hand continued , but very slowly pushed his way further in even through her plea, she felt his hips leaned in against her as she even scream against the pillow.

" Shush-h, it's all the way in now." Draco soothed as he leaned over Hermione .

She turned her head so that her face laid in place where she could see him. As he spotted the trailing tears that stained her cheeks while keeping else where still he lifted his hand to wipe away what he grazed his thumb slowly across Hermione's hot felt cheek taking the tear with him.

" If you want after today if it doesn't feel as good we don't have to try this again." He breathed seemingly feeling pity that it was hurting her .

But as much as it did though he continued to hold Hermione close by the stomach single handling while allowing her to adjust to the feel. He waited only a few more seconds before he was ready to go forth.

" Shake your head when you feel ready for me to move." Draco asked her as he lifted back up. Then Hermione returned her face back into the pillow.

There was nothing more changing about the feeling she she felt. As far as she knew she wanted it to just hurry and be quick . She wanted it all to end already. Hermione wanted to foreign object out of her and with pressure felt feeling she wanted this intrusion to just be done.

Whether she was ready or not even if she did shake her head she knew Draco would only wait so long before he'd move regardless. This was an opportunity for her to have a little control she felt, and was most likely the reason he offered. So, within due seconds Hermione willed herself to try to become calm , and relax if that indeed would help. Then after no longer then a minute pause from what it also felt like, she shook her head.

Upon approval Draco grabbed her hips and without any further hesitation began moving very slowly, at first. When he began moving Hermione never thought how much agony she'd be in. The pressure along with the pain intensified and the more he moved the more she screamed while the tears kept flowing.

It was until what seemed like hour with his labored moving that she felt a small amount of his speed became moderate and Draco was easily moving within Hermione she felt his arm hook around her form as he then reinserted his fingers. Moving his fingers in then out of her heat while thrusting within the other end. And as he held the post above her own form while he leaned and slid against her body through the sought out pleasurable release he tried to bring , Hermione cried for it to just happen.

" Tell me you want my come!" He breathed heavily into her ear between thrust. The sweat was increasingly building between them. His back was sliding across her as he kept moving. Draco's hair messily feel over grazing Hermione's sweat felt cheeks as he moved his face and pressed beside hers.

" Say it!"

He thrust harder and pinched her clit tighter.

" I-I want it!" Hermione cried against his form, " I want your come!"

She was crying but moaning at the same time. Her body moved along with his and though the feeling of an uncomfortable pull kept pushing forth while he kept thrusting she ignored it only paying mind to the clenched feel between her folds. Her sex was clenching and that part of her body was ready to give in.

" Where do you want it?"He breathed while next moaning to his own felt pleasure.

Then moved quicker and sucked her ear between his lips.

"where?!"

Hermione cried out louder tucking her head back into the pillow, "P-Please, Draco!"

"Where?!" He asked again with more tone then pushed harder pulling her by the hips into his thrusting, " Tell me or I won't stop." Draco groaned while even enjoying the next.

" In me, Draco ! " she replied through muffled tears, "I want it in me." Hermione screamed .

She was coming from her sex while hurting near the other end at the same time while he edged closer to his rising to releasing climx. Then when Hermione felt her rear end tightened up more open his next pull she nearly feel weakly off her own weight as Draco withdrew and released her from his grips.

'

'

'

Hermione willingly grabbed the thin silk sheets ,that scented of his musk as well of the sex they had by the bundle up over her chest. Then with a slight push she leaned further into Draco's holding grasp to presume better comfort . Though she felt wounded and the pain was long gone his embraces was all she wanted to ease the hurt.

He had his one arm wrapped around her small waist as he kept Hermione close to him with his fingers tucked under her between Hermione's body through the sheets . She rested her head against the other arm that folded above leaving her no choice but to it.

Then lastly securing her and keeping her from leaving Draco's one leg intercepted between Hermione's two. He had pushed his leg up as to position his foot over her calve . Which at the time she didn't mind as she had felt wounded and wanted nothing more , but to be held by him.

'

Now here she laid , and not once had she been able to sleep. She had been awake the whole time even while after she had felt the brew fully leave her body, and the pain subside. When Hermione made the decision with giving it a try she tried to make move.

Draco's arm that had been circled around her grasped tighter holding against the movement . And as he shifted to show that he too was awake he removed his other arm from beneath her head . Then with his freed arm his weight shifted his posture beside her. Slowly leaning up and then placing his hot lips over her waiting ear he spoke with low tone.

" Leaving me so soon?" Draco breathed. It sent chills along her spin causing a small felt tingle within her that seemed too soon. Hermione unable to speak while feeling momentarily transfixed didn't bother answering. She shifted her weight as well leaning herself more into him .

" Where were you trying go?"

Her heart skipped at the suspected question. " I was going to go back to my own room , so that I could wash up." Hermione stuttered to say.

She replied truthfully while shifting her hold from the sheet to under it and then quickly over his hand that slickly began moving to its own trail. The way he looked at her told Hermione he didn't believe her. Every time they did something like this she always ran away. Why, she was still unsure .

" It's still early, you have plenty of time to do that later." He whispered and nuzzling his face between the crook of Hermione's neck.

Then moving his hand further even with her hand on top of his he trailed it between her thigh and stopped it shortly .

"Besides if that was the case then you can wait , and shower after with me instead." He breathed between next to slow yet deliberate kiss's to the soft spot under her ear . Really, one of many Hermione's weakness .

" Draco, No." She moaned yet mumbled," I can't...we can't...Tonight is our turn to do rounds." She breathed pleadingly with a small whimper mixed moan as he pulled her in and shifting her body back into him.

Her pleas were going on unheard. He started moving his fingers to play with her even while Hermione felt emotionally far from ready for it. when she tried to move them away he removed his hand, pushed hers out the way, and returned them. When went to it again Draco lifted giving Hermione a warning glare so then she stopped moving further about.

" P-Please, Draco. I'm so tired and I haven't even slept..." Though she continued to whine . She had kept her eyes focused down unconsciously just staring at his hips that peaked through the dismayed covers even as he removed his foot. Then when he removed his wet fingers from within her again Hermione looked up.

His expression changed, quickly he seemed angry or rather annoyed. " See , I knew you were going to do this Hermione," Draco breathed against her. After he got up quickly and began soon after repositioning himself so he could settle between her legs while he dragged Hermione to follow his lead. When she was under and stood motionless from uncertainty, yet with small ounce of fear mixed in Draco lastly pressed his forehead against hers .

His eyes penetrated pass her and with an emotionless expression he held Hermione still with his weight ."See, I knew once morning came you would start this act up again." He mentioned breathing sharply against her lips," I knew you would start resisting me again, Hermione. That's why I stood up and waiting."

" That's not what-"

"- Stop it." He sneered cutting her off .

Which she did. The warning within her eyes kept her from saying tightness set within his jaw kept her from moving except the tiny adjustment she made. Hermione didn't much, but brought her hands up to sit on his chest while he then continued adjusting her.

Her heart pounded hard against her chest and afraid that if she made the wrong move he would fuck her the way she didn't want after just bodily forewarning Hermione. So she silently followed him, allowed all the movements, while shaken and hoping not to anger him more.

'

He lifted her leg higher with his own. And as he did the next he grasped himself and pushed himself in. Hermione ready enough for the intrusion moaned with apprehension. When he began thrusting his hips rhythmically soon enough within her her moans turned to pleasurable satisfaction.

Draco held her by the waist shortly after and lifting as he continued the motion while Hermione refused to look at him moved faster . When the held tears started flowing uncontrollably onto her checks between pleasure and thought she then looked up toward Draco who still kept moving regardless knowingly aware of her sudden anger.

" You and your friends tricked me, Draco," She cried within a moan and unable to help that sound, " last night wasn't even going to happen." Hermione moaned again then turning her head from his coming what thought to be kiss, "No-uh!"

He forced her face to look at him by the jaw, " It would have happened and no one forced you with anything." Replied Draco sounding upset and then moving quicker.

Then after more than a few more of deep thrusting withdrew himself momentarily to roll them over. " It would have happened , regardless. All of it." He sneered.

Bringing Hermione with and onto him, whose body had no strength to fight, he placed her over himself to straddle him . Once she was on , while leaned completely on top of him doing the further work Draco entered her again more harshly. As soon as they made the connection he picked up their pace. It was in effect to the attitude he knowingly knew she was giving him between the shared pleasure he was trying to provide for them. He also grasped her by the hips to keep her moving even more harshly , uncaring how hard or deep he hit into her the more she kept to it.

Hermione through all kept her self tucked leaving her head and hands against his chest while he kept moving quick within her as her loud moans filled the room once was mad at Draco and even though uncontrollably she couldn't help that other parts of her body that still responded to him she wanted him to know it too.

" You're evil." Hermione moaned complaining through given pleasure, " you're evil Draco- a-and y-you use me." She stuttered through his hard thrusting while hating the sound their joined bodies created within motion.

He didn't stop thrusting but quickly as he shrugged Hermione off to the side and flipped them back both over he had to. When she seemed ready to resist taken chance he smacked her hand to the side then lifting her leg with a forcible grip he went back into position between her legs. Draco reentered Hermione while gripping harshly at one of her thighs and without warning sliding back in forcefully.

Then after he had her where he wanted he grasped Hermione by the arms and lifting them above her head .Before picking his pace back up switched the two between one holding hand while he used the other with futile struggle to force her eye contact with a grip onto her jaw .

It was all done within anger , because of the reply she after he had her the way he deemed punishable Draco stared at Hermione heatedly next while still moving skipping to hard yet frantic motions. Between all of it Hermione tried while still feeling pleasure from it to hold the felt tears that burned her eyes and the cry that knoted with her throat.

" I'm evil? " He repeated harshly, " I'm the one that uses you, Hermione?- No,you're going to fucking look at me for this one - " He demanded while gripping her jaw tighter," answer me Hermione, what part of that sounds believable or true?" Draco growled within sneer.

Hermione looked back at him with anger still responding to him towards the motion .By then her breathing was much more quickened, and her body though she fought it was reaching its climax. she just kept silent while now meeting his thrust and feeling the tears sting.

" I asked you a bloody question." Draco repeated.

He leaned in next so that his lips pressed closely to her ear," Remember this Hermione, you agreed to it and then allowed the next after I sought out for the rest. Each time you could have walked away ,or hexed me before it got the way it did. So, if anyone is evil, its you for leading me on. If anyone is using who , it's you . I'm just the one still stick in an agreement until I am able to deliver it." He whispered.

Then with nearly coming to his own end he dipped his head between the crook of Hermione's neck.

" I hate you," Hermione moaned, " I hate you . I fucking hate you!" she even cried while shaking against his grasp between his weight .

Simultaneously just in the same moment her own release followed .Draco loosened his grip around her jaw and hold from her wrist while grabbing her waist then pushing deeper toward his. And within paused moment Hermione tightened her legs around him as she bucked forward into finishing the last off.

'

" Get off of me." Hermione snapped while shaking his full leaned in weight off futility. Feeling unsure whether to be angered by how he just treated her or hurt her with the partial truth within his own notion, after just stilled underneath him she pushed at him .

Still buried within her walls , but going softer within passing seconds Draco lifted back up.

" Why, for telling you the truth?!" He spat back holding waist her tighter and leaning his weight down more on her .

" Just get off of me!" Replied Hermione and smacking his grip that held her there.

" Seriously ,what do hell do you want from me,Hermione ?!" He yelled towards her unchanging expression.

" Nothing, I want nothing from you Draco!" Hermione shouted with anger and when she went to say further more stopped at the sudden sound.

They both looked over toward his door ,and when the knock came again their eyes narrowed toward each other. Draco looked back at Hermione with a look that said it wasn't over. Hermione returned the glare showing that it was far from it. Then releasing her all completely Draco withdrew himself, moved off to the edge of his bed, and stood up shortly.

Hermione still feeling angered while watching and allowing all motions just sat up on the bed while covering herself with his covers. She didn't bother to move , nor budged as Draco moved frantically around his room searching. When he had found it, lifting his pant from the ground he looked back towards Hermione as he shoved them on bared with nothing under.

Then after as he walked to the door ready to answer she watched his towering figure move under its own muscles before he paused .It was all a site she was secretly admiring though focusing to keep herself angry. Draco looked back at her with one glance warning her to keep still with a look before he returned it to the door.

" Who is it?" He asked.

Though the questioning came out rather harshly when he reached the handle and before turning it the voice that had came through made Hermione's felt heart drop.

" Uh- Weasley..."

o

0

o

The familiar ,yet shaky voice replied back. Hermione felt sure that Ron had heard, and knew that she was there. While he and Draco were going on talking about some possible rotations he could make she began dressing quickly.

Grabbing items one by many and then shoving them on as she went through the room looking to make sure she didn't miss any Hermione tried to make for a leave while she could. When she had heard the door slam shortly feeling startled she jolted up.

Startled she looked toward the direction it came from.

" Really?" Draco snapped, " So what now ex-boyfriend comes around ,and now your scared shite ?" He asked walking toward her figure and stopping shortly just in front of her.

" You wouldn't understand, " Hermione motioned," you never do." She stated.

Then looking up with failed attempt averted her eyes over his head.

" And what am I suppose to understand here?" He asked watching her move now about avoiding further eye contact, " the part where you use me , or the fact that you're fleeing because of Weasley?"

Hermione's face then snapped toward his direction .Her eyes narrowed in onto his being.

"What to much. Did the mentioning of Weasley bring you to your feet?" Draco sneered.

She closed in the small space between them looking up at his tall height with her own feat in mind.

" First of all, Draco, " Hermione pointed her finger at his chest with every biter word, " I wouldn't ask you to understand, and even so I'm not fleeing because of him you know for nothing git." She spat and pointed at his unmoving form, " And second of all you're the heartless beast ,and the one that uses who . You're the one with the dick ,not me Draco Malfoy!" she shouted ready to turn away, but before Hermione could consider Draco grabbed her suddenly.

Finding the closes wall he pushed her toward it and after she was near pressed against it he pulled her out and then shoved her into it as he let her body go. It became anger against anger. Though the movement was sudden Hermione pretended the least as she lifted her chin with defiance yet hurting at the same.

Draco retaliated by then holding her shoulders in with leaned force as lip curled up into a sneer. When her hand went up to smack him off he grab her it with force , and quickly with the other lifted it between them holding them still. Hermione tried to shoved against him, but unable to throw the weight was force to give up.

She looked up squinting her eyes from the anger while unwillingly allowing the movement Draco repositioned with her one arm. Taking her hand none to gently by the wrist after he lowered it down beside them while holding her frame against the wall with the other keeping his feet placed between her spread ones for further protection it seemed.

" Funny I'm the heartless monster , and the user when its a plain fact to see you haven't bother taken this off, huh?" He sneered . Hermione showed no reaction to pull away but instead huffed at him bothering not to look at the hand he held.

" What ever you think Draco, and makes you happy ."She sneered back though. But it all she bothered or was able to say about it before he moved quick again.

Her reply seemingly looked to upset Draco even more. When he dropped Hermione's other hand from above her head ,using his other hand to grasp her by the locks of messy hair by the bundle she whimpered from the unexpected.

"Ow, your hurting me you-"

She cried, though he interrupted and while leveling his height next to hers," -Why do you keep coming back for more, Hermione?" Draco asked harshly; his words making her ear hot and her scalp throb in the same, " Why don't you just say no. Say no and fucking save me this bloody hassle?"

He leaned back up taking her by the hair with him. Then still pissed by the uncaring expression Hermione gave him pushed her by the shoulders back into the wall after with her hair and all.

" Ow, you asshole!"

She cussed his being as she looked up into the angered eyes. Hermione unknowingly aware that he would do that and surprised with the sudden action felt hurt herself. Grasping over the hair he held she tried to unloosen his grasp with anger.

"Argh! You want to know why?" She shouted narrowing her eyes toward his and unable to move it, " because you never allow me to and by the time that I do muster up courage to do tell you so it's too fucking late." Hermione yelled then unsuspectingly pulling her wrist from grip next slapped him as hard as she could.

His eyes widened and everything stilled within effect. Feeling her cheeks heat then burn from the mixed emotion at the same time she almost wished she hadn't done it. The smack sounded through the room and from the strength she put into it his face slightly turned the color she felt.

After seconds of paused silence from the unexpected his face was cherry red and his eyes spoke after Draco's face turned from shock to a purely pissed off expression he grabbed that offending hand ,and while Hermione allowed it while still in shock while next feeling surprised with she done, he took it and then after placed it with the other as he released her hair within a careless handle .

"Argh-get off me!"

Still shaken Hermione shouted as he then pressed his weight hard against hers into the uncomfortable felt wall.

"You just fucking bloody smacked me and your asking for me to get off? " He yelled back and grasping her by the jaw next after releasing and joining the two wrist together, "Stop moving , and fucking look at me you wench. Why won't you tell me no?!" Draco sneered seeming more aggravated ," I want to know that much before you push my patience , Hermione ."

" Because-" She shut her eyes fighting him off still.

" Why?" He sneered holding and stilling her moving attempts easily continually .

" Because-"

" Because fucking what?" He repeated and while pressing again towards her bucking hips to throw him off.

Hermione wanted to shake her head 'no', but could only huff angrily against while her own face twisted into a sneer .

" Because what, I asked?" He sneered undeterred by any of it , " Fine so be it. You don't want to answer willingly than I'll fuck the answer out of you."

Summing his wand to him quickly and releasing her at the nick of time to grip it withing he after pointed it at Hermione who in effect became magically immobile from his nonverbal cast. Next catching her falling form Draco lifted her up over his shoulders. Then gently leaning her down toward the nearest furniture ,which happened to be his desk, he laid Hermione down on her back leaving her legs to dangle and hips close enough to what he was about to do next.

Unzipping , and undressing her bottom half tugging each one off without any regards he then leaned forward over her after. Without making any further movement adjustments he towered over Hermione's form who stood silent the whole while from even more shock and surprise. She looked at him through hurt felt eyes as returned the stare.

" If I ask you again I doubt you will like the next ."

Keeping still he gave her a look daring her to defy him further, maybe a chance to heed his warning. Hermione feeling panic set in swallowed hard while knowingly unable to move against his movements . She could feel his erection and knew what he was warning without even saying it.

" Because why? "

she wasn't sure how to say it . There were so many reasons to the why. Her mind raced to figure out which one she needed to say as she stared unto the penetrating stare he gave her while his body possessively held and leaned for his intended threat.

" Fine. Have it your way- "

Once Draco quickly turned her to her side and pressed between her cheeks Hermione frantically spilled forth what came first.

"what? speak up I can't hear you."

Fighting back the tears and the heat he brought forth at the same she readied herself to speak again .

" W-Why do you keep doing this to me?" Hermione repeated softly through the uncontrolled question seemed more important first before his. This she suppose, was something that had been bothering her since it all started.

" Why do you do this me. what am to you really?" she sobbed through felt emotions quickening within her.

Shortly feeling all the bonds releasing Draco lifted to sit on the desk while against him. Spreading her legs further apart he then moved in between her once more .All traces of anger gone as he grasped her bottom moving her forward to him. Hermione followed grasping his shoulders then tightening her thighs holding him to her while he held her the same within a new embrace she'd felt as it seemed now.

" Why?" He repeated her question as he slightly moved to unbutton then release himself, "because just you're mine. That's why" Draco responded and within each word pressed against her sex while slickly rubbing himself back and forth. Then next thirsting himself with enough shoves entered Hermione.

He joined them by the hips so ceremoniously that when slipped in he pushed as deep as he could reach, then giving her seconds to adjust yet feel the motion as pleasurable as it was already for him, after withdrew partially and back in until Hermione was moaning under his touch and last his movements were rhythmically paced.

" Tell me, Why?" Draco whispered holding her against him

" B-Because it always feels so good..." Replied Hermione truthfully grasping him tighter if she could and next crying pleasurably within his then while grabbing his straight locks within her grips she pulled it between her palms bringing him by the head tighter into next a lip locking embrace.

******Ok kittens,I know its been a while... been very busy but here. Double smut and anal? You like it? let me know? I have a lot more to write , but for now I gave you like I think it said 10,000 words ********in this one. I gave it to you very long because of the wait...And yes if you were wondering the purplish potion is suppose to be K&Y jell lub! ALSO Please forgive me if there are error's still. I didn't want to keep ya waiting any longer, and rereading this is giving me headaches. **

******So,besides the smut let me know what you think. **

******1. who do you think won? **

****** 2. Do you like how I turned chronic/cannabis/weed into a potion! LOL A good friend inspired me. Or do you think it would have been better off if I introduced it the way it is , you know smoked?**

****** 3. Did anal live up to your expectations? I know the sex was great I reread it and was like damn I wrote this shit!But still you can tell me what you think.**

******Okay all for now. I have a baby shower to prepare for, and of course I will keep typing the next... Finally.**


End file.
